From Annoying To Beautiful
by Surgery-Girl
Summary: She knew them for years from the time she was born and was never accepted. Eleven years later, she's back in New York as a seventeen year old college student. MerMark. AU.
1. Memories Of New York

_**CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? I'M POSTING ANOTHER ONE!**_

_**Summery: Growing up with eight-year-olds Mark Sloan, Derek Shepherd, and Preston Burke was harder than it would seem for Meredith. When she's seven, she moves to Boston with her family. Eleven years later, Meredith and her family return to New York for the Shepherd's Annual Fourth of July cook out before the four families head to Bahamas for a month of vacationing together over the summer break. MerMark. AU.**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's._**

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**Memories of New York** _

Her annoying high shriek caused them to roll their eyes. 

"_Derwick!" She shrieked in her young six-year-old voice. The door threw open and hit the wall causing the race car pictures to jiggle on the wall. The boys winced as she barged in. "Your mommy said you had to play with me." _

"_Well, tell my 'mommy' that I'm not playing with an annoying six-year-old brat." He mocked sticking out his tongue. Looking at Mark and Preston who nodded in agreement. "Now, leave. Boys only!" _

"_No," She said in a whiny voice stomping her foot. "We're going to play with my dollies."_

"_Boys don't play 'dollies.'" Mark said doing air quotes around 'dollies.'_

_She huffed pouting angrily. "I want to play with you!"_

"_No!" The three yelled at the same time. _

"_We hate you." Mark yelled as tears filled her eyes._

"_FINE!" She screamed running down the stairs and out the backdoor. All the adults looked up to see the young girl run out crying. _

"_Mer? What's wrong?" Richard asked from the grill. Putting down the spatula, he walked towards his stepdaughter. _

"_Derwick, Mark, and Preton won't play!" She cried. _

"_They won't, will they?" Nina Shepherd, Derek's mother, said._

"_No." Meredith sniffled looking at her with tear lined eyes. _

"_We'll see with that." Nina smiled at her walking into the house. Meredith smiled wiping the tears from her eyes. Jane Burke and Carol Sloan followed close behind. _

"_Derek Michael Shepherd!" Nina yelled as she marched up the stairs. _

_Derek winced hearing his mother yelling. _

"_Preston Alan Burke!" Jane yelled._

_Preston winced causing Mark to laugh._

"_Marcus Christopher Sloan!" Carol yelled causing Mark's laugh to die. The three women appeared in the doorway all talking at once. _

"_What were you thinking?" Carol said. _

"_She's six." Jane said. _

"_She's a little girl. Why would you do that?" Nina finished. _

"_We don't want to play with her." Mark complained. _

"_She's six. We're eight." Preston whined._

"_She's so annoying and won't leave us alone. We hate her." Derek finished. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The annual Fourth of July Shepherd sponsored cook-out seemed so long ago. A year had passed and Meredith had turned seven in December._

_Looking around her room, she clutched to the only thing that wasn't packed up. The movers had taken the last of it to the truck early that morning. Walking out, she pulled her door shut. As she made her way down the stairs, she could hear her stepfather and her mother talking in the kitchen. Richard came out. _

"_Ready?" _

"_They don't want to say bye to me." She pouted looking at the floor angrily. _

"_Sure they will." Richard smiled but her face didn't change as she sulked out. Ellis soon followed. Walking across the yard, they climbed the stairs to the Shepherds' front porch. Richard rang the doorbell and they waited for an answer. Nina answered giving them a sad smile. Carol, Jane, and their husbands gathered behind her._

"_I guess this is goodbye." Nina sighed._

"_We'll be back for the Fourth of July cook out." Ellis assured. They nodded as Meredith stood behind her mother's legs. They each gave Ellis and Richard hugs. _

"_Well, goodbye, Meredith." Nina said and the others followed._

"_Bye." Meredith answered quietly._

"_Derek, Mark, Preston come say goodbye to Meredith." Nina called._

"_We don't want to," Mark called back harshly._

"_Yeah. We could careless if she leave. Strike that, we want her go." Derek added. _

"_Now!" Charles Shepherd yelled. _

"_It's fine." Meredith said quietly._

"_No, Honey, they're coming." Nina assured. _

"_Right, guys?" Charles yelled. _

_The three hurried out. "Bye." They all mumbled. _

"_Bye." Meredith mumbled back. _

_The three mothers gave Ellis and Richard apologizing looks. _

"_Bye, everyone." Richard sighed._

"_Hope you guys like Boston." Jane said. _

"_Thank you." Ellis smiled before the family of three disappeared._


	2. Don't Want To Go

**_Don't Want To Go_**

Her little brother sat at the table shoving pancakes into his mouth. Her mother was doing the dishes. Her step-father was standing at the stove throwing scraps of leftover bacon at the dog, who caught them and swallowed it in one bite.

"Stop giving the dog bacon, Richard." Ellis said.

"I don't see why I have to go." Meredith whined crossing her arms across her chest.

"Because the Shepherds, Sloans, and Burkes have been part of our lives since you were born." Ellis snapped.

"They don't even like me. Why should I go there and have a déjà vu of my childhood? Of them putting bugs in my hair and dead snakes in my bag of Halloween candy?"

"That was eleven years ago. They're nineteen now. Besides you haven't gone to one in eleven years." Ellis answered. "Now, you're going. They're more mature now. They won't put bugs in your hair or dead snakes in your candy."

"Dad, tell her she's being unreasonable." She said turning towards her step-father.

"Mer, things have changed. Nina has been all over us for you not coming. Besides, it will be fun. For the first time in eleven years, your actually home over Fourth of July."

"It's not my fault you guys sent me to an away school." She moaned.

"It was the best education at the time, and look at it this way… You got into Stanford thanks to it." Ellis said turning off the sink.

Meredith sighed and fell back into the seat next to her brother. "I still don't want to go."

"You'll survive." Richard smiled. "We have to be at the airport in an hour, so finish packing."

"Why do they have to come to the Bahamas with us?" Meredith whined.

"Meredith Ann Grey, you stop whining right this second. You're seventeen-years-old." Ellis yelled. "Dennis finish up eating then come upstairs." With that she walked out.

"You agree with me right?" She mumbled looking over at Dennis.

"I don't know." He shrugged smiling showing his teeth missing.

"The Bahamas will be fun at least." She sighed, standing up. "If only Derek Shepherd, Mark Sloan, and Preston Burke didn't have to ruin it." With that she walked out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek groaned looking at his mother. "Mom, I don't want to go. I'm nineteen; I should be able to make my own decisions."

"Fine, liberate yourself by taking out the trash." Nina ordered.

"Mrs. S, what Derek is trying to say is… He doesn't want to go." Mark offered.

"You're going to, Marcus Sloan." Carol said.

"Mama say what?" Mark said looking at her in disbelief. "No, no, no I am not spending a month of my life in the Bahamas living in the same house with Meredith Grey, the most annoying person alive."

"You haven't seen her in eleven years! She's changed." Carol said.

"I am ashamed of you boys. She was six at the time." Jane shook her head at the three boys.

"She put dirt in our ice cream and said it was Oreo!" Derek yelled.

"She was young. She didn't know what she was doing." Preston said smiling at his mother.

"You're going, too, Preston Alan Burke." Jane said walking by.

"What?! No. I can't… I have papers… and… and things to do." He stammered.

"Uh-huh," Mark said with his arms crossed.

"Uh-huh," Derek said giving him a disbelieving look. "Singing a different tone now."

"Of course, I am… This is Meredith Grey!" Preston said stressing her name. "Meredith. Grey. The one who coated my English paper in glue and stuck it to my favorite shirt so I wouldn't forget it."

"You're going." Jane repeated.

"Mom, I have work to do." Preston said.

"You have the summers off form work… You all do and the next semester hasn't started in school." Carol said.

"Now, you are _all_ going to the Bahamas and you are _all_ going to enjoy yourselves and you are _all_ going to treat Meredith well." Nina said glaring at them. "Derek take out the freaking trash."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hailing a cab, the family of four piled in and instructed the driver to take them to the Hilton Hotel that they would be residing at for the next two days until they got on a plane heading to the Bahamas where the four families would be staying at the Webber's vacation homes.

The cab soon pulled in front of the Hilton and they got out. Richard checked them into their two rooms.

"I'm going to go take a shower." Meredith sighed looking entirely annoyed they were even in New York.

"Alright. We have to be at the Shepherd's in a half an hour." Richard said.

"Whatever." She said lazily taking the keycard and headed to the elevator.

"Come on, let's get some coffee. Dennis, do you want some chocolate milk?" Ellis asked heading over towards the coffee place. Dennis nodded vigorously.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Turning off the water, she stepped out wrapping the towel around her body and one around her hair. Walking over to the mirror, she used her arm to wipe the fog away. Letting at the sigh, she looked in the mirror. She had definitely changed since the last time she saw Derek, Mark, and Preston, as to be expected. She went from annoying seven-year-old going second grade to mature seventeen-year-old going into her second year in college. Her body had changed, of coarse. Catching the eye of all the guys while she was out with her best friend, Christina Yang. But still the thought of seeing the people from her early childhood and remembering what they used to say, what they used to whisper, made her feel more insecure then she had in years and years.

She pushed the wet strands of hair, that had fallen from the towel, behind her ear. By the time she finished blowing her hair dry, she was slightly nervous of what they would think of her, she slipped on a pair of jeans and a tank top. Digging through the suitcase, she found a purple low cut shirt. She slipped it arm then slipped on her boots. Glancing at the clock, she realized it wouldn't be long until someone would come and knock on the door telling her to hurry up. Looking in the mirror, she applied a little make-up and headed out.

"Mer, come on. We have to go." Ellis said having come out of her room only seconds earlier. Meredith just silently nodded dreading what will come.


	3. Basement

**_Basement_**

The houses brought back so many memories making a painful chill run down her spine. She sat in the back of the car staring at the two houses. Richard opened the door and climbed out. She scrunched down in her seat looking at her hands. Ellis helped Dennis out of the seat. They all looked at her. She sighed and slid out. Standing in the middle of the street, she glanced both ways remembering the last time she was there.

"You coming?" Richard's voice pulled her from her daze. Silently nodding, she followed them up the pathway to the house. The porch squeaked with every step on the weathered wood. She thought of when they said goodbye to them eleven years ago. She had coward behind her mother's legs not wanting to face those who hated her more than she thought anyone could hate one person. Richard rang the doorbell which soon opened. Nina stood in front of them. She had aged, as to be expected. Her hair had begun turning gray. She held a warm smile on her face.

"Hey." She said loudly. Hugging Dennis, Ellis, and Richard, who had seen her last year, as Meredith hung back. "Oh my god! Meredith! Look at you. Oh my god." She quickly engulfed her in her arms. "The last time I saw you, you were a small little girl. Now, wow, you're a young woman now." Meredith smiled.

"Thank you." She giggled pushing her hair behind her ear. "Look at you. You look great."

Nina laughed. "Oh, dear, I am getting so old." She sighed. "It's not even funny. What am I thinking? Come in, come in. Everyone… Jane, Carol, Larry, Steven, Meredith's here."

Charles had died almost seven years ago from cancer. Meredith was only ten at the time and was at away school in Connecticut, so she couldn't't come to the funeral, but Ellis and Richard did.

Soon the four people had come in. Each had aged a lot since she had seen them. They all smiled and were giving her complements and praising her for her school thing they had heard from her parents. They complimented how beautiful she was and how smart she was and how pretty her hair was… just about everything they could find to complement her. After a while, she noticed that Dennis had gone missing.

"Where'd Dennis go?"

"Oh, he must have slipped downstairs to see the kids." Carol said.

"Meredith, go down there and get him. He's probably hungry by now." Ellis said touching her shoulder. Meredith fidgeted nervously.

"Down there? Where the others are?" Meredith asked nervously.

"Just go." Ellis ordered. Meredith sighed toying with the bottom of her shirt. Walking a few steps, she stopped and turn.

"Can't I just yell for him?" She asked.

"Go, Meredith." Ellis ordered narrowing her eyes. Dropping her head, she slowly trudged across the room.

The basement was dark. She could hear voices and the clicking of what sound like pool balls or something hard banging together. Fidgeting with the bottom of her shirt, her hands shook slowly. The light from the kitchen cascaded down the dark stairs. Slowly walking down the stairs, she got to wear the slant of the wall and he rail came together. Looking down into the basement nobody seemed to notice a presence. Taking a deep breath, she gave herself a mental pep talk and continued down the stairs. Letting her hands fall to her side, she put on a strong front. Gulping down any fear, she thought of Christina's words. _'You're hot. If they don't think so or if they want to be bitches and passed against you, when you were six, then fuck 'em.' _

"Dennis?" She said with all she could muster up. Everyone turned and the balls stopped clicking together. Taking a quiet deep breath, she noticed Dennis turn to look.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Mom said it's time to eat." She said.

"Okay."

She glanced around before turning to head back up the stairs.

"Who was that?" Preston asked Dennis.

"Mer." He said hurrying to the steps.

"Whoa, you mean Meredith Grey." Mark said almost in shock.

"Yep." Dennis answered walking up the stairs.

"Oh…" Derek said.

"My…" Preston continued.

"God." Mark sighed. "That was Meredith Grey. Little Meredith Grey? Annoying pain in the ass Meredith Grey."

"That was Meredith Grey." Derek said in shock. "But… she must still be annoying I mean, right?"

"Yeah, definitely. We should just avoid her." Mark agreed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gosh, I haven't heard a peep from the boys in a couple hours." Carol observed.

"They're probably just being boys. Don't worry. Tomorrow, at the cook out, we'll all be out there." Nina assured.

Meredith walked into the kitchen and they four woman looked at her.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Jane asked.

She shrugged. "Nothing."

"Yes! Yes! Go! Go! Go!" They heard Steven yell.

Ellis shook her head. "We have some weird husbands."

"No. Video tapping football games and replaying them over and over… totally normal." Carol laughed shaking her head. They all laughed.

"I'm just going to get the nachos." Meredith giggled taking the platter of nachos.

"Hanging out with the guys are we?" Jane raised an eyebrow.

"What can I say?" She giggled walking out. "What's the score?"

"Twenty-one to six." Larry answered.

"Come on. Get it." She said falling back between her step-father and Larry.

"No, pick it up get it." Larry yelled at the TV.

"Get down the field." Meredith yelled. They all sighed falling back against the couch. "Stupid piece of…" She stopped before she got carried away with words she would regret.

"When did you get into football?" Steven asked.

She shrugged. "A few years ago I guess."

A new play started.

"Go!" Richard yelled.

"Yes! Yes!" Larry yelled.

"Watch him!" Meredith yelled. "TOUCHDOWN!"

They all leap up and Meredith started dancing with the other guys. Giggling, she fell back in the seat.


	4. Fourth Of July

**_Fourth Of July_**

They left after dinner and Meredith had neither seen nor heard from the boys since she went down to get Dennis. Nina tried to get them to come up from the basement so they could at least see Meredith, Richard, Ellis, and Dennis, but they wouldn't come. Dennis stayed down there with them off and on which Meredith found ironic remembering what they used to say about her when she was Dennis's age. They headed back to the hotel and Meredith put Dennis to sleep in one of the twin beds in the room before changing and climbing into another. She could hear the muffled sounds of New York streets and car alarms or horns going off.

She had lost her city girl attitude since she left New York. Having spent ten years a Miller's Academy for girls in Connecticut and a year at Stanford in California, she wasn't around the city often. Miller's was located pretty much in the middle of no where only school run places and a few fast food places populated the area. While Stanford is a little more urban than Miller's, it wasn't located in a big city like she lived in, in New York.

Rolling over, she blocked out the sound and shut her eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day started early. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up as Dennis bounced on her bed. Giving him a soft smile, she stood up.

"Are Mom and Dad up?" She yawned.

"Yep." He chirped. "Dad said to wake you up."

"I'll be sure to kill him later." She rubbed her eye and stretched her back. "I'm going to take a shower."

He nodded as he tried to tie his shoes. Meredith quickly helped him before disappearing into the bathroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She pulled the sundress down as she climbed out of the cab. She could smell the grill warming up and could see a faint puff of smoke rising from behind the house. Richard led them towards the front steps. She watched the smoke disappear against the sun and another puff make its way up into the sky.

"Good Morning, Everyone." Richard smiled at the people rushing around the house in preparation for the cookout.

"Good Morning." Larry and Steven said in unison before heading out back. Nina appeared in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Hey guys." She smiled. "Come on in."

Richard headed out to help the guys outside. Dennis followed close behind as Meredith and Ellis made their way to the kitchen. Nina kissed Meredith's cheek.

"You look so pretty today." She said.

"Thanks." She smiled back.

The five women talked among themselves for a few minutes as Carol and Nina continued to prepare food. Ellis helped by cutting up vegetables as Meredith put different types of dips into little ceramic bowls.

"So, Mer, how's Stanford?" Jane asked.

"It's good." She shrugged.

"Tell us about it." Carol said.

"Uh, I live with my best friend, Christina. She's going into the medical school too. Classes are going well."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Nina asked as everyone else laughed. Meredith blushed.

"Come on, Mer. Tell us." Carol laughed.

"There's nothing to tell." She giggled. "I don't have a boyfriend right now."

"Right now? So you've had boyfriends?" Nina asked raising her eyebrows.

Meredith laughed. "Yes. Not for the last couple of months though."

"Did you break up with someone?" Jane asked.

"I really don't want to talk about it." Meredith sighed.

"Aw, what happened?" Carol asked giving her sympathetic eyes.

"Nothing. We were dating. He cheated. I broke up with him." She shrugged helping her mother cut celery. "I'm fine. It was a few months ago."

"You're better off without him, Sweetie." Jane said.

Meredith giggled. "I know."

"Mer, will you be a dear and take this out to my husband?" Jane asked handing her a platter of hamburgers. She smiled.

"Of course." She took the platter and headed towards the door. Her cell phone started ringing. She grabbed it and looked at the ID. "Hey Christina." She answered opening the phone.

"Are you drowning in jackasses?" She asked as Meredith opened the door.

Giggling, Meredith shook her head. "No. I've barely seen them. How's the apartment? Have you trashed it yet?"

"Not exactly." Christina said.

"Uh-huh. Yeah right."

She walked down the deck to the lower part that sat only a foot off the ground. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see who the guys walking around the corner of the house. They stopped noticing her walking towards the grill.

"Hold on." She said into the phone. "This is from your wife." She said handing Steven the hamburgers.

"Thanks. Do you know how to grill?" He asked.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Watch the grill for a second while I run in."

"Do you want me to put on the hamburgers?"

"That's fine." He called back heading up the steps. She could still see the three guys and Dennis out of the corner of her eye. Dennis hurried over.

"Hey, Mer." He smiled at her.

"Hey. I'm on the phone so hold on a second." She said before going back to the phone. "Christina, call me back in ten minutes."

"Why can't you call me?"

"Because I won't be able to get away long enough to call you. Alright? Bye." She said shutting her phone. "What are you up to?" She asked turning towards her brother.

"Nothing. Derek and Mark and Preston are letting me hang out with them."

She shook her head remembering the last time she was at a Fourth of July cookout and they wanted nothing to do with her. "That's great." She mumbled putting the patties on the grill.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Grilling." She answered.

"Do you want to meet Mark and Derek and Preston?" He asked looking at the guys talking among themselves.

"I've met them before. A long time ago and they don't really like me. So, I think it would be best if we just avoid each other. Go have fun." She kissed his cheek and continued grilling as Dennis ran off.


	5. What They're Missing

_**What they're missing**_

"Boys, come over here." Jane called to the boys as they walked across the yard close to the fence.

"Damn." They all mumbled walking over.

"You guys have managed to keep quiet all day." She said crossing her arms. They just shrugged looking at the ground. "Come." She walked across the lawn with them coming slowly behind. "Meredith?"

"What? No." Mark whispered. "Don't do this to us."

She glared at them as Meredith came over. "Meredith, I want you to re-introduce you to, Mark, Derek, and Preston." She said pointing to each of them.

Meredith forced a smiled. "Hi."

"Hi." They mumbled refusing to look at her. Jane rolled her eyes.

Meredith's phone started to ring. "I have to take this." She said walking away. "Thank God for you."

"What did I do?" She asked.

"You avoided me a very bad conversation with Derek, Mark, and Preston."

"See, I knew you couldn't survive without me."

"Shut up." She snapped. "What are you up to?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We've got to get them to be in the same room together." Jane sighed. "They are being way to immature about this."

"Way ahead of you." Nina smiled.

"Oh? So what's the plan?" Ellis joined.

"Well how many bedrooms are in your town houses?" Nina asked

"Four in each." Ellis answered.

"Well it seems that the new staying arrangements will be Meredith, Mark, Derek, and Preston in one house and the rest of us in the other." Nina smirked.

"Oh, I think it might just work." Carol smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sat at the end of the table on one side. Dennis sat across from her. Richard sat at the very end, and Nina sat next to her. Staring at her food, she ate slowly feeling eyes on her every few seconds. Putting a bit of food in her mother, she glanced up at her brother who was too busy talking to Richard to notice. Looking back down at her hands, she felt like she was alone, stranded on an island. She didn't even want to be there. Sure, it was great seeing Nina, Carol, Steven, Larry, and Jane, but she felt like a little kid again. Receiving all the glares and not being included like she was being shunned from the group just because she was an annoying six year old. It's stupid for them to even hold it over her head. They're supposed to be mature nineteen-year-olds, but they haven't grown any more mature since she saw them when they were eight.

She glanced up to see Mark glancing over at her. His eyes quickly turned into a glare and returned back to Derek and Preston.

"I should have brought Christina." She mumbled to herself. Trying to focus on what she had told her before she headed to Boston, but she felt herself becoming insecure. Standing up, she looked at Nina. "Where's the restroom?"

"First door on the hall off the kitchen." She smiled back. Meredith gave her a soft smile before walking into the house.

Shutting the door to the bathroom, she dialed Christina's number. Pacing the floor, she hoped she would answer.

"Hello?" Christina's voice came.

"I need a pep talk. I need you talk me down from doing something irresponsible."

"McAsses being McAssish."

"They won't stop glaring at me."

"Have you even talked to them?"

"No. This is all because of what happened when I was six."

"So they aren't just jackasses they're immature jackasses who hold a six year old accountable for being an annoyance."

"Yes." She sighed.

"Well, don't pay attention to them. Eat the food. Then go to the Bahamas and enjoy yourself as if they weren't there… and make them realize what they're missing."

Meredith giggled. "Thanks."

"Now, I have to stop being all nice before I break out in hives."

Meredith laughed. "Alright. I'll call you later."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." She hung up and smiled. Christina could always make her feel better.

'_Make them realize what they're missing." _She repeated in her head as she smiled at herself in mirror before heading out.

Walking back into the backyard, she took her seat. Sitting up a little straighter than she had the last time.

"So I hear you live with your friend, Christina?" Steven said who was sitting across and down too. Meredith nodded. "Any boys living there?"

Meredith giggled uncomfortably looking at Richard and Ellis who were looking at her sternly. "No."

"Good." Larry laughed as Richard let out a sigh of relief. Meredith smiled shaking her head.

"There better not be… not for a long time." Richard added.

Meredith rolled her eyes.


	6. Plane Ride

_**Plane Ride **_

They had to get up early to be at the airport early. She showered and threw on a pair of black sweatpants and her Stanford sweatshirt. Putting her hair up into a messy ponytail, she headed down to the coffee shop in the lobby and got a cup before meeting her family. She got her luggage out of her room and met her parents and sleeping brother in the lobby. They piled into the back of a taxi while Richard put the luggage in the back.

They pulled up in the drop-off spot at the airport and Richard got the luggage out.

"I'm going to go get more coffee." Meredith yawned.

"We're going to go check in and see if we see the others." Ellis said. Meredith nodded and sleepily walked to the Starbucks.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After going through security, she spotted the other eleven people waiting in one of the gate waiting area. Most looked to be sleeping or 'resting with their eyes shut.' She sleepily walked over and fell beside her sleeping brother. Letting her eyes shut, she let out a long sigh. Dennis's head fell on her shoulder and she could hear people whispering and talking around her. She tried to block out the sound when she heard them call for their flight. Opening her eye, she took a sip from her coffee before tossing it into a near by trashcan. Standing up, she nodded at her mother indicating she could take Dennis. She carefully picked up his small body.

Each family handed the lady at the ticket check their ticket and boarded the plane.

"You can put him next to me, Mer." Richard said. Meredith nodded and gently laid him down as the others filed into their seats. Ellis sat next to Nina. Carol and Jane sat by each other. Steven and Larry sat next to each other. Richard and Dennis sat together.

Standing up, she looked around at their twelve seats. To see all of them filled except for the one next to Mark. Her shoulders fell and she shut her eyes.

"Somebody trade seats with me." Meredith whispered to four women.

"Meredith, sit down." Ellis ordered.

"Mom, he hates me. I'm not going to sit with someone who will sit there and glare at me."

"Go, Meredith."

"Fine, I'll go back into coach. I'm sure someone would love to sit in first class."

"Meredith Ann Grey, sit your butt down in the seat."

Meredith huffed and glared at her before walking back. Mark wasn't paying attention, because he was talking to Derek. She cleared her throat and she looked at her.

"I need to get by." She said quietly.

"You're sitting here?" He asked moving his legs.

"I know your life sucks. Whatever."

"Whatever. Just don't talk to me." She rolled her eyes putting her head down on the window.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was hellish. Plain torture. He would glare at her when she was trying to sleep. She could feel his eyes on her.

"_One more hour. Then we'll be there and he'll be at the other house and I won't have to see him or any of the other morons."_

At least she wasn't holding the past against them. She was holding the present against the. They had treated her like shit ever since she got back in New York. Putting her head down on the window, she could feel his eyes on her. Mentally going over what Christina had told her, she struggled not to lash out. Blocking the feeling out of her head, she tried to sleep but couldn't. Sitting up, she glanced at him sideways before digging through her carryon bag for her Ipod. Putting the ear buds in her ears, she ignored the feeling of being watched and listened to the music.

About a half an hour later, she was starting to fall asleep when the plane hit a bad patch of turbulence. She struggled to gain balance enough to sit up. Hitting her head against the window, she winced and rubbed it. The pain subsided as the turbulence did and the pilot came on the intercom and apologized for the sudden turbulence. Meredith sighed and looked at her watch.

"Half an hour more." She mumbled to herself.


	7. Living With Them

She silently followed the crowd still listening to her Ipod hoping that it would discourage anyone from talking to her. She was a little cranky since she hadn't gotten much sleep and she was pretty tired. She couldn't wait to get back to the vacation houses that Ellis had brought as an investment when Meredith was three and she and Richard hadn't even gotten married yet. She and Christina had gone there soon after they met for Christmas since Ellis, Richard, and Dennis had gone to Switzerland and Meredith couldn't make it and Christina didn't want to return to Beverly Hills. Technically one of the two houses had become Meredith's when she turned seventeen, but Ellis and Richard still paid for everything. Her name was now on the deed and everything. The other one would become Dennis's when he turned seventeen in twelve years.

They rented two cars but there were already two at the houses. One was Meredith's that was given to her when she was sixteen and down in the Bahamas for her birthday even though she already had one in Boston. The other was Richard's old car that they had left down there just in case since they used to visit their houses at lease once a year.

Turning off her Ipod, she climbed into the SUV and sat next to Dennis.

"You remembered your key right?" Ellis asked Meredith.

"Yeah." She yawned nodding.

"Alright. Let's go." Richard announced getting into the driver's seat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They pulled into the driveway of townhouses. They were connected to each other and one other house. Each looking very similar being a tan color and white porch. Three pathways came from the steps out to the on long and wide driveways. There was a large three car garage with the addresses of each house over the door. There were a couple of trees here and there and shrubs at the foot of the porches. Nina turned towards everyone as Richard, Larry, and Steven took the luggage out.

"Alright. We've decided that, since there are four bedrooms, Meredith, Mark, Derek, and Preston you will be roommates for the next month." She tried to refrain from smirking. "WHAT?!?" The four teenagers yelled.

"No. Mom, you can't do that to us." Derek said.

"Yeah we can." Nina smiled. "You'll survive."

"Please don't do this." Mark said.

"I can't believe you would do this." Preston whined.

"Stop being such babies." Steven said rolling his eyes as he grad his and Jane's suitcases and headed towards the house. Ellis, Richard, Dennis, Nina, Jane, Carol and Larry followed.

"Mom?" Derek called.

"Mom? Dad?" Preston yelled.

"You can't do this." Mark yelled.

"I can't believe this shit." Meredith mumbled grabbing her suitcase. They watched as she unlocked the door to her house and walked in. Slamming the door behind her, she contemplated locking them out but decided not to fuel the fire. She carried her luggage upstairs hanging her bag on the hook by the door. She dialed Christina's number on her phone. She could hear their footsteps as they came into the front hall.

Walking into the master bedroom, she laid her luggage down.

"Hello?" Christina's voice came.

"I have to live with them."

"What?"

"I have to spend the next month living in the same house as them."

"You guys have to share your house?"

"Yes." Meredith moaned falling back onto the bed.

"Sucks to be you."

"That's not helping."

"Do you have condoms?" She sighed.

"What?" She squealed.

"You're not a virgin. Your parents might hope you are, but I know your not. I know you know what a condom is."

"What the hell would I need condoms?"

"Your living with three guys…"

"Who hate my guts." Meredith reminded.

"Minor setback. Might as well get laid."

"Just shut up. I thought maybe you would be supportive…"

"You want supportive?"

"Yes."

"Fine. Like I said make them not want to hate you. Show them who you are and what you got. Ignore them and let them figure it out on their own. It's your house. You own it. Mommy and Daddy don't. You have the upper hand."

She sighed. "You are so supportive." Rolling her eyes, she sat up. "I'll call you later… and just so you know… this would be so much easier if you had come."

"I have to go back home. We both have problems. Bye."

"Bye." She shook her head shutting the phone. "What would I do without her?"

She stood up and changed into a jean skirt and a dark purple t-shirt that hugged her curves closely. After putting all her clothes into the dresser, she slipped on her flip-flops and headed into the hallway nearly tripping on suitcases.

"What the hell?" She almost yelled. Derek appeared in the doorway of another room.

"Why do you get the biggest room?"

"What?" She asked looking at him. He had an angry look on his face as she stepped back into her room.

"Why do you get first choice?"

"It's my house." She rolled her eyes. "I'm going to the store." She mumbled walking down the stairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The house was quiet when she got back from the store. She carried all the groceries in and put them away. She looked out the window at the crystal blue water of the pool. Each townhouse had its own fenced in pool. She smiled deciding to go for a swim. Hurrying up the stairs, she could hear their muffled voice. She pushed the door shut as she walked into her bedroom and changed into her bikini. It was a simple black bikini with a halter top. She grabbed the black wrap skirt cover up and headed into the hall. She opened the door and notice the door that had previously been closed was now open. Remembering her cell phone, she turned and walked back into her room. She grabbed in and walked back into the hallway. She walked to the stairs just as the guys were walking up it. Mark, who was leading, stopped and his steps faltered for a second as she pushed past them down the stairs.


	8. Like Mommy And Daddy Think

She slipped off her cover-up and stared down into the pool. She stretched her back taking in a deep breath before diving into the water. Coolness washed over her as the blue water blew the loss hair back. The water was warmish only slightly cooler than the hot air. Her head broke surface and she gasped lightly for air pushing back the stray hairs falling into her face. She could help but think of the guys up in the room critiquing every little thing about her. How her dives aren't perfect. Or how she has a slight roll of fat that she continually tries to tell Christina is there, but Christina insists there is nothing on her flat stomach. Back and California, she doesn't let her insecurities show at all. She strong and confident Meredith, but being back in the presence of the boys who constantly told her at a young age how annoying and worthless she was made her feel like that same little girl who would run home sobbing. She could feel every little insecurity that she shoves in the back of her mind while flirting with hot guys began to surface. She felt like that a schoolgirl afraid to talk to the boy she's had a crush on for years knowing that probably in his mind he was thinking about that zit that just had to pop up on her forehead the night before.

Yes, indeed, this trip would be a whole lot easier if she had her 'wing-woman' with her. Her person to tell her that there was no roll of fat even though she wasn't sure herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glancing out the window, he wasn't sure what to feel. Sure, she had turned into hot chick with a nice ass. But then there was Derek and Burke who he known and actually liked since he was three. He knew that Meredith Grey had and probably will always be bad news to them and knew that it was probably best that he go along with their childish little display of hate and angst even though it had been over ten years. Maybe part of it was reasonable. Meredith had lived next to Derek since they were two almost instantly stealing some of their spotlight. She was around at his house a lot. As they all got older their mothers made them give Meredith some of those old really childish toys that even though you have outgrown them you still want them around. By the time she turned four, she always wanted to hang around them even though they were six year old boys with no other thought on their mind other than sword fights, trucks, and playing with boy stuff. She always wanted to play dress up and with her Barbie dolls. There were often times their mothers had them play with her stupid dolls. Then she would get upset and get them in trouble, when one of them decapitated one. There were many picnics, birthdays, Christmases, Halloweens, Thanksgivings, and Easters that she ruined for them. They missed out on some things they would never be able to do because of her, and for that… they were angry and seeing her again didn't help.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She dried her hair as she walked out of the bathroom. It was getting late already and she hadn't really talked to Richard or Ellis in all day. All the adults and Dennis had gone out to dinner without telling them instead calling them from the road. She tied the robe tighter around her not very clothed body and walked down the stairs still towel drying her hair. She walked into the kitchen decided to get something to eat. She walked in to see the three guys sitting there eating the food she had brought earlier that day. She walked to the fridge not even saying a word to them. Their eyes traveled with her to the fridge watching as she bent over looking in to find it nearly empty.

"Where's all my food?" She snapped slamming the door. She watched as they ate her food not answering her. Anger coursed through her veins. "Let's get one thing straight. That food, the food I brought with my money." Her phone, that was sitting and charging on the counter started to ring. Knowing that her speech would be fruitless, she gave up and answered her phone. "Hello?" She sighed.

"Mer?" Her voice came.

"Hey." She was happy to hear from Christina again. "What are you up to?"

"Guess who was looking for you?"

"Who?"

"Phillip."

"Ugh."

"He wants you."

"That's disturbing."

"He's hot you might as well have some fun."

"I would rather do… Steven before I lay a finger on Phillip."

"That doesn't count."

"Why not?"

"Cause Steven dropped the whole Mcgothic and according to people like Katherine 'he's totally McHot.' Seriously, the next time I see her, I'm going to kick her ass for stealing out Mc thing."

Meredith laughed. "It doesn't matter what he looks like. He's still all dark and twisty and I'm sure his little tendencies will come out in bed. He's probably into all the pain-sex thing."

Christina laughed. "You're dark and twisty too."

She laughed too. "Well, I'm not Steven dark and twisty. I'm Meredith dark and twisty."

"Which is almost just as bad."

"Not nearly."

"So you weren't the pink haired into black clothes chick back in high school."

"I was but… that was high school."

"Uh-huh… And I'm sure _everything_ changes in college."

"Shut up." She snapped. "I have to go." She sighed.

"Alright." They hung up and all the sudden panic washed over as she remembered she wasn't alone. Turning slowly in the chair, she was met with their amused faces.

"So you aren't a virgin like Mommy and Daddy think?" Mark smirked.


	9. Hot Beach Chick

Looking at the ground, she could tell they were smirking victorious. Shuffling from foot, she lifted her eyes to look at them. Derek crossed her arms and smirked at her. Burke had his eyebrow raised. And Mark had that smirk on his face letting her know he had won. Shaking her head slowly, she turned to the fridge not wanting to look at their self-confident faces. She looked through the fridge for something to eat but nothing was breaking the surface of her thoughts. They didn't know her. They knew six year old Meredith Grey. They didn't know about her life. The pain. The hurt. The broken promises. Slamming the door to the fridge, she turned on her heel and walked out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She left for the beach before they were awake the next morning. She didn't want to deal with them nor did she want to see them. Putting on her bikini, cover up, and flip-flops, she grabbed the beach bag and headed down stairs. Setting the bag by the door, she walked into the kitchen to get her money. She walked in almost startled to see Preston sitting there.

"What are you doing up?" She snapped slightly a little harsher than she had expected but brushed it off. He didn't answer and continued to sip his coffee and read the newspaper. Not bothering to say anything, she walked looked around for her purse. "Can I have that pen?" She mumbled pointing to the pen sitting on the other side of the bar.

"Your house." He snapped quietly.

She rolled her eyes taking the pen turning away. "Whatever." She jotted down a quick note to her mother and walked out. Grabbing her bag, she walked out quickly. After taping the note to the door of her mother's house, she walked to the garage and typed in the code. The door slowly pulled up revealing a tarp-covered car. She pulled the tarp off as she walked in. Underneath was a black convertible.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had been lying on the beach listening to her Ipod for about an hour. Her tanning skin glistened in the sun. Living in California, she knew the tricks to telling guys to stay away from her. She knew the way to make sure she wasn't in the mood to flirt or 'have a good time.' Pretending to sleep was the strategy she had chosen. Her sunglasses were close to her hands. Her cell phone rested beside her head, and she lied on her stomach and positioned so the sun directly hit her back, not that she really needed anymore of a tan.

She could feel a shadow cast over her back causing her to tense up slightly. Little pieces of sand blew onto her face from the now loose sand the person had kicked up. Annoyed that the person wouldn't go away. Letting out an irritated sigh, she used her forearms to prop herself up. Peeling her eyes open slowly, she looked up at the person. The brightness caused her eyes to strain to see. Dennis stood there looking down at her. Mark, Derek, and Preston didn't stand far behind causing her to feel slightly insecure but didn't let it show.

"Hey, Dennis." She mumbled rolling onto her back pulling the headphones out of her ears.

"Hey, Mer." He said back and she glanced over at Richard, Ellis, Carol, Jane, Steven, Larry, and Nina who were assembling a small circle of chairs.

"Good Morning, Mer." The adults all said at one time as if planned.

"Morning." She smiled back notice that the guys had sat away from her but she didn't care.

"Mer? Mer? Mer?"

"What? What? What?" She mimicked her little brother.

"Come in the water with me!" He said happily.

"Okay, okay." Struggling into the sitting position, she wrapped her headphones around her Ipod and returned it to the bag. Standing up, she smiled at her brother.

"Bet you can't catch me!" He yelled taking off.

"You want to bet." She giggled as his squeals filled her air. She knew that other people were sending her glares but she didn't care. She also knew that there were probably quite a few gazes on her, but it no longer bothered her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He watched her run down the beach after her brother. Her perfect body move like an angel. Her hair flowed behind her. And everything that was supposed to bounce bounced perfectly and nothing that wasn't supposed to bounce did. Her watched her jump into the water catching her brother in her arms. He squealed loudly laughing at the same time along with his sister. They broke apart and Dennis kicked water up at her. She got this cute fake offended look and splashed him back. This continued until a large wave took them by surprise knocking them down to the ground. She quickly grabbed his arm to keep him from hurting himself. The water rolled over her face as another wave toppled the two. As the wave calmed, she scrambled to her knees and quickly lifted Dennis up. He could tell she asked him if her were okay by the way she touched his arm. He nodded and laughed filled the air between the two. She stumbled to her feet and brushed her hair back out of her eyes.

"Mark?" He jumped at the sound of his name.

"Huh?" He looked at his friends.

"What's with you?" Burke said.

"Nothing." He sighed. "Just some hot chick caught my eye."

"Go for it."

"She looks taken." His eyes traveled down the beach.


	10. Shocking

They returned from the beach. She got ready for dinner without hearing a peep from the guys. Brushing it off, she picked up the phone and called next door.

"Hello?" Nina's voice came.

"Nina? It's Mer."

"Oh, hey Mer. Have they driven you up a wall?"

She rolled her eyes. "If I say yes, can they move out?"

She laughed. "No."

Meredith sighed. "You know, what you're doing is torture. They hate me and you're torturing me."

She laughed again. "Oh, you'll live. What can I do for you Mer?"

"I need to know where we're going for dinner."

"Dress nice. It's a surprise."

"Nice as it…"

"Guys wear suits, Gals wear dresses. You have a dress there right?"

"Yep." She sighed. "Why are we going somewhere fancy?"

"You'll see…"

"So it's a secret."

"Of course. See you soon, Mer."

"Uh-huh." She hung up and sighed. "Tons of fun."

She threw the door to her closet open and began looking through the clothes. She decided on a simple black spaghetti strap dress that had a little diamond rhinestone design near the top. Grabbing her black heels with diamond rhinestone on one of the straps, she threw her things on the bed and went to get ready.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were watching a woman's volleyball match on TV. Each looking less than thrilled to be going out to dinner in suits.

"I feel like a geek." Derek said undoing his jacket for the sixth time.

"Ugh." Preston groaned. "Must you two complain constantly?"

They looked at each other and nodded. "Yeah pretty much." They said in unison.

"You can't say you're not having high school prom flashbacks." Mark said. "Strike that. I got laid that night. Today we're going out with out families, the Webbers, and Meredith Grey."

"Do you think faking a heart attack will get us out of this?" Derek asked.

"Trust me. I would try if I didn't think we would be revived to come back to this hell they're calling a trip." Mark said.

The tapping of her heel against the wooden stairs barely stalled their conversation. She was on her cell phone talking to Christina in her dress and heels. Her hair was in soft curls and her make-up was done softly.

"These shoes are going to kill me by the end of tonight."

"You think you have it rough?" She snapped back. "Daddy Thompson wants me and Mother-Dearest to go to some stupid ass charity function. I mean, I'm all for charity and everything, but why the hell do I have to go listen to some old guys standing around fake-laughing at crap ass jokes in hopes to impress my stupid step-father."

"Daddy Thompson? Seriously?"

"You expect me to call him Daddy. Let's get one thing straight. He might be my mother's new play thing in bed and he might send me shit, but that man is no way my father."

"But Thompson?"

"It's better than Melvin."

Meredith laughed as she crossed the living room not noticing the guys' shocked stares.


	11. Car Ride

They walked in silence, Meredith ahead of the guys, to the house next door. The door opened before she grabbed the knob. Carol appeared smiled.

"Oh my, Meredith, don't you look gorgeous tonight." She beamed at her gesturing for her to do a twirl.

"As do you, Carol." She giggled.

"You are such a sweetheart, Meredith Grey." She giggled. "I believe your mother said we will be leaving momentarily."

"Where are we going?" Mark whined with his hand stuffed in his pockets causing his jacket to hick up a little bit. She turned to look at him and couldn't help but to be taken back by the way the evening sunset hit him just perfectly. Quickly shaking the thoughts from her head, she sighed.

"Well, I'm going to get my car out of my garage."

"Mer!" Dennis's voice squealed. "Can I ride with Mer? Please, Mom."

"No, Dennis." Ellis's voice snapped from the other room.

"Maybe next time, Dennis." She smiled at him from the door as she dug her keys out of her bag. "I'll be back."

She walked down the stairs to the garage and could feel their eyes on her back. She tried not to let it bother her, but it was hard.

"Oh, Mer." She heard Nina's voice.

"Yeah?" She said turning at the door rolled up.

"How many does your car fit?"

_Oh god. Don't even go there. Lie. Lie. You have to lie. _"Four." She winced almost as if she was pained to have a BMW M6.

"Oh great!" She squealed. "Then Preston, Mark, and Derek can ride with you."

"It would be…"

"No, Mom, why must you torture us." Derek whined.

"Derek, you better shut your mouth." She snapped back.

"But we have two SUVs." Meredith tried to be logical.

"Yes we do, dear, but one is almost out of gas and we don't have time to fill up."

"Great." She mumbled.

"What was that?" She asked.

"I said I would be happy to." She said inwardly groaning before getting in her car. She turned it on and pulled it out into the driveway. "I hate my life."

Trying to ignore their gazes and whispers, she played with the radio for a few seconds before getting bored and turning off the car. Her phone started to ring, but she looked at the screen and rejected the call before trying to brush it off and forget about it.

"Ready?" Ellis called from the door as she emerged.

"As I'll ever be." She mumbled resting her head on the palm of her hand.

"I want to drive." Mark said. "Mark Sloan doesn't sit in the passenger seat and let a chick younger than me drive."

"Get over it. It's my car." She snapped.

"Follow us." Larry said before shutting the door.

"I don't want to sit in the back." Derek moaned.

"Me neither." Burke said.

"There is no way in hell I'm sitting in the back." Mark interjected.

"Just get in the freaking car." She yelled. Letting out a sigh, Derek and Preston got in the back and Mark sat in the passenger seat. She waited impatiently as they got adjusted before putting the car in drive. She looked less than pleased with her head rested on her hand with her elbow propped up on the open window. The top was down and blew her hair back every now and then. Mark made a move towards her radio which she automatically.

"Don't mess with my radio, Sloan." She snapped as her phone rang. They had pulled up on a stop light. She looked down at her phone and quickly hit ignore.

They drove in silence until they jumped onto the highway when every other second on of them would criticize her on her driving in someway. She's going to slow. She's going to fast. She's drifting. Every little thing they critiqued her on.

"Shut up!" She yelled. "I've been driving for three years. I think I know how to fucking drive."

"We've been driving for five." Derek said sticking out his tongue.

"You are so freaking childish." She glared at him through the review as they pulled into a restaurant.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Don't worry. Soon enough, Meredith is going to get mad enough to prove a point and yell at them. But will it be too late?????? Dun Dun Dun**_


	12. Phone Call

_Three days later… _

She actually managed to avoid them for a while by leaving at five in the morning to begin driving to the more eastern side of Nassau to hang out with an old friend, Sara, who she had met a couple years back while spending her summer there. They had kept in touch over the years. When Meredith called to tell her she was on the island Sara insisted on her coming before she had to leave for Wisconsin to see her parents. Meredith agreed mostly because she would do anything for some time away from the guys. She spent two nights at her house and began driving back early the third morning.

She pulled into the garage and cut off the engine. Grabbing her overnight bag, she headed into the house mentally preparing herself for what mess she might see when she opened the door. As she opened the door, she peered in. Letting out a frustrated groan, she stepped in slamming the door behind her. She walked into the living room dropping her things at her feet. Mark, Preston, and Derek were sitting on the couch. Mark was in nothing more than boxers as he shoveled Fruity Pebbles into his mouth. Derek was in boxers and a white t-shirt. Preston was in sweats but no shirt. Their eyes all trained on the TV not noticing her presence. It took her a second to pull her eyes away from Mark more than the others, but she soon was prepared to talk.

"What the hell?" She yelled and they jumped a little. "I was gone for two days and you trash my house!" They stayed silent trying to come up with a witty comeback but she didn't give them the time. "I want this cleaned up or all three of you can use each other as pillows tonight when you sleep on the fucking porch." She began climbing the stairs. "And don't think I'm not serious."

With that she stomped the rest of the way up the stairs before slamming her bedroom door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wrapping a towel around her dripping wet hair, she opened the door to the bathroom letting the steam puff out into the bedroom. The shower had calmed her down. She quickly changed into a simple outfit before heading down the stairs. She hoped to see a clean room as she got to the part where you could look out onto the living room. For the most part it looked fine, and she was satisfied enough with it.

"Satisfied?" Preston sighed as he came into the room.

"It's fine." She commended before walking into the kitchen. "You can keep your beds."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was getting late and the guys had gone with the rest of the families to the beach. She lagged behind not feeling up to being in the sun for so long. Thick clouds were starting to roll in which meant everyone would soon return. The movie she had been half-ass watching was almost over and the pages in her textbook for the next year were almost done being read. She and Christina wanted to get a head start on the reading so they had a better understanding of the course before going into it. Laying her book down, she bookmarked the page and shut it. She could hear faint sounds of thunder, but there was no sign of lightning anywhere near. She walked into the kitchen and got herself a drink before returning to her previous spot on the couch. Her feet were pulled up under her butt. Her hair was in a messy bun. She wore no make-up. She was wearing sweatpants and her ratty Stanford t-shirt that she ruined before she got much use out of it as an actual shirt. But she really didn't care. She wasn't tying to impress anyone nor did she had anyone to impress.

The headlights projected through the window as the cars pulled into the driveway. The door soon opened and they walked in too wrapped up in their conversation to notice her presence in the room with them. Her eyes were focused on the screen trying to actually care about the movie. Rain began to fall and harder than she thought it would. She could hear it beating on the windows and roof.

Her cell phone started to ring causing silence to fall over them. When she glanced at the ID she hesitated. She had forgotten he had called three days ago on their way to the restaurant. She wasn't she sure that she cared or wanted to talk to him. After a few rings worth of contemplation she picked up and walked into the kitchen. Was it going to be a good day or a bad day?


	13. And She Arrives

Taking a deep breath, she tried to ride her stomach of the nervous feeling bubbling in it.

"Hello?" Her voice was slow and shaky.

"Where are you?" His voice shook her to the core. "Where have you been? I've been calling and calling."

"Sorry." She mumbled looking down at her feet.

"Did that bitch of a mother you have take your phone? Bitch. I'm glad she left. She was a no good bitch." His words were slurred casing tears to come to her eyes. "I never wanted her anyway. I got no good from her." There was a long gulp and she assumed he was chugging down the rest of his vodka. "She was worthless."

"Thatcher, you need to stop drinking."

She heard the crashing of glass against the floor. "Don't tell me what to do!" He screamed. "You're just like your mother. A no good whore who tells me what to do with me life."

Tears burned her cheeks and her air got stuck in her throat as she shut the phone and she fell back to the floor.

Thatcher some how tracked her down earlier that year. He would get drunk and call her. He would curse at her. Once he praised her until she set him off somehow. Once he was drunk and told her that he had a new family that made him happier then she ever could. He was more proud of that family than he ever was her.

The phone rang again. Her eyes traveled down to the screen even though she knew who it was going to be. His number flashed on the screen. She picked up the phone and threw it against the wall. Pieces exploded and rained down to the floor. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she couldn't breath. The room felt like it was closing in on her. She stood up and ran outside. She just needed to get out of there. The rain was falling heavily by now instantly soaking her hair, mixing with the tears and streaks of old make up. Bits of hair that had fallen to her bun stuck to her face. Cracks of thunder or flashes of lightning didn't affect her. She looked up at the sky and rain drops hit her face.

The screen door opened but she didn't notice when the three guys emerged standing under the canopy over part of the patio. She didn't look at them. Her sobs didn't falter.

"What is wrong with you?" Mark yelled over the crack of thunder. None of them noticed the tears against the rain. "Didn't mommy ever tell you not to play in the rain?"

"You'll get hypothermia." Preston added.

She looked at them. "When are you going to realize that I'm not six anymore?' She screamed through the sobs. "I'm not the same person. I was six! I was an annoying little six year-old with no friends. I was a six-year-old who watched her father leave without a second look back. I was a six-year-old who had to listen to her parents fight and hear my father call my mother a worthless whore at the age of three. I was a six-year-old who had to watch my mother move on only a month after my father left. But I'm not that same person anymore. But you three. You three are the same eight year olds." She took a deep breath and she squatted down putting her elbows on her knees and hands over her face. She continued to cry. She sniffled, standing up. "I've changed. I'm the worthless whore." She let out a laugh. "I'm the worthless whore." She said again quietly. "Who ruined everyone's life by being born or moving in next door or…" She couldn't finish her sentence. Taking a deep breath, she kept her eyes focused on the fence. "And if I never apologized for that." She looked at them. "Let me do it now. I'm so sorry that my life sucks. I am so sorry that when I was six I transferred that burden to you."

She pushed past them and went into the house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She stayed in her room all night and until about noon the next day. She didn't talk to anyone except for Christina. Hunger finally caused her to emerge. Her eyes were swollen and red. Her nose was stuffed. Her cheeks were still tear-stained. She walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Mark, Derek, and Preston sat in the kitchen eating sandwiches. She opened the refrigerator without looking at them. Grabbing some lunch meat and mayonnaise and the bread and chips out of the cabinet. She could feel them watching her as she made a sandwich, grabbed the bag of chips, and a pint of ice cream out of the freezer before walking out without a word or look at them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nearly five when the doorbell rang.

"Go get it, Burke." Derek and Mark mumbled without removing their eyes from the TV. Derek was actually paying attention to the TV. Mark's mind was on something, more someone else. Preston got up and walked over to the door hoping it wasn't anyone special seeing as they weren't really dressed in clothes to be seen in. He opened the door to have his gaze met with an Asian woman. She held a couple bags in her hand.

"Where's Meredith?" She asked sharply.

"I don't think she wants to see anyone right now."

"Move." She pushed past them.

"Hey! You can't just come in here." Derek said.

She didn't respond as she climbed the stair.

"Where are you going?" Mark said. "Who the hell are you?"

She got to the top of the stairs and they all gathered at the bottom of the staircase to see what would happen. She knocked on Meredith's door well aware they were watching her.

"Go away!" Meredith squealed.

"Mer, it's me."

There were footsteps and the door opened. "What are you doing here?"

"My person needs help. Plus it gave me a reason to leave Beverly Hills." She walked in and Meredith shut the door as she walked back into the room. "So I brought tequila…"

"Thank the lord for underage drinking."

"Amen to that. I also got comfort food."

Meredith looked in to see five pints of Ben and Jerry's ice cream, cookies, chips, chocolate, whipped cream, and powdered doughnuts.

"I am so glad you're my person."

They did this every time something went wrong in their lives.

"I'm going to go put some of the stuff in the freezer." Christina said before walking out.

"Thank you." Meredith called after her.

Christina walked back downstairs to find the guys watching TV. They watched her curiously as she walked towards the kitchen. They looked at each other before following.

"Who are you?" Preston asked.

She started loading the ice cream in the freezer. "If any of you lay a finger on these ice creams I will cut off your fingers and feed them to you." She threatened.

"Is that a threat?" Derek asked.

"No." She shut the door. "It's a promise."


	14. Chatting For A While

She laughed scooping the ice cream into her mouth. Christina threw a cheese puff at her. She stopped laughing and sat up using the headboard as a backrest.

"Chris, you left Beverly Hills for me. Go to the beach. You can still enjoy your vacation."

"Mer, I'm here to help you."

"Chris, go." She yelled and laughed at the same time. "I want some time to myself anyway. The jackasses are already out. This might be the only time I'm alone."

She sighed. "Fine. I will go to the beach."

"Don't make it seem like a chore."

"Alright, I'm going." She hit her leg as she got up. "I'll see you later."

"Yep."

"Don't go postal and hurt anyone."

She laughed. "Thank you for that advice."

"Anytime Babe." Christina had been calling her 'Babe' ever since a professor first year had caught Meredith at a bar and some jackass was flirting with her, more harassing her. He walked up and called her 'Babe' to make the guy go away. Christina quickly changed into a bikini.

Meredith laughed as she got up and threw her, her car keys. "Have fun." She called as threw her keys as she walked away. Meredith pulled off her jeans and pulled onto a camisole.

She walked back over to her be letting out a long sigh as she flopped back against the pillow. She stared at the ceiling hopping thoughts would stop flowing through her head long enough to be at peace for a second. She twiddled with the fringe of a pillow as sleep started to take over her body. A loud bang caused her to jump from the half sleep she was in. She jumped up her head throbbing from the sudden movement. Grabbing her robe and wrapping it around her, she quickly hurried to the door. Popping her head out of the door, she heard a hushed 'Damn it' came from downstairs. Hurrying down to the stairs, she peeked around the corner to see Mark kick the couch as he regained his balance.

"Damn it, Mark. What the hell?"

"What?" He said his eyes bolting to her.

"What are you doing here?" She said scratching her head.

"Well, if I remember correctly, I have to live here for the next month."

"I mean, why are you here now? Everyone supposed to be out with everyone else."

"And yet you're still here." He mumbled.

"Whatever." She muttered before walking back up the stairs. "Why do I even bother?"

His head fell back as he let out a sigh, running his head through his hair. "Way to be a jackass, Sloan." He mumbled to himself. He sat forward putting his elbows on his knees. He rubbed his hand over his face before standing up.

Walking up the stairs, he stopped at Meredith's door. He hesitated before knocking on the door lightly before opening the door. Meredith lied in the bed with a pillow on her eyes. The blanket was pulled up to her chin.

"Meredith." He said softly.

She jumped at the sound of Mark's voice pulling the pillow of her face. She looked over at him without sitting up.

"What? Want to call me a worthless human-being or a whore? Because just save it." She said rolling on her side so her back was to him.

"Meredith." He said quietly.

"Just save it, Sloan." She said sharply.

He took a step forward, but quickly took one back when he saw her back shake slightly. After a few seconds, he heard her sniffled. Taking a couple step forward, he looked over at her to see her crying and biting the corner of her thumb nail.

"Meredith." He said again a little stronger.

She pulled the pillow over her face and cried into it a little harder. He touched her back and sat down on the corner of the bed.

"Meredith?" He repeated when she didn't roll over. She wiped her face slowly rolling onto her back. Her eyes were closed and her face was red. She sniffled again as she wiped a few more tears that had collected in her eye.

"What?" She asked trying to keep from sobbing.

He looked down at his hands then back at her. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the way we used to treat you and the way we treated you this vacation."

She closed her eyes again trying to make words come to her mouth but her mind was frozen. She opened her eyes and looked around the room before her eyes settled on his face. He was sincere and something about the look in his eyes made her sure that it was okay to trust him. She nodded slowly as she sat up a little using the headboard as a backrest.

"I'm sorry too." She finally whispered after a few moments.

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

They sat uncomfortably for a few seconds unsure to where to go from there. "I just don't want to talk about any of that right now." She sighed pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

"We could… talk about something else?"

She slowly nodded. "Where do you go to school? Last time I saw you, you were still in Hopkins Elementary."

He chuckled. "Yeah. Ah, me, Derek, and Burke are at Harvard. You?"

She nodded. "Stanford."

"So you're used to all this warm weather? I'm still waiting for the snow." He chuckled.

She did the same and nodded. "Yeah, well, after leaving New York, mom and Richard shipped me out to California for away school."

"But you were only what? Six or Seven?"

"I left when I was seven. I managed. I met Christina in middle school."

"Christina? The girl who's living here now?"

"She probably won't be staying long. Just until this all blows over."

"She's kind of scary. She threatened to cut off our fingers if we touch your ice cream."

"That's Christina for you." She laughed.

"And I think we need our thumbs to be surgeons."

"Surgery? Hmm, tough field. At least that's what mom said when I told her that was where I was planning on heading."

"You're planning on surgery too?"

"Yeah. My professors made it pretty obvious that I might be the next Ellis Grey. So you'll have competition on your hands."

He laughed. "Well, I have a couple of years to get ahead. What field are you thinking of?"

"I don't know. You?"

"Plastics probably. Burke is into Cardio. Derek is into Nuero. So if you know anyone who wants a boob job, valve replacement, and brain surgery. Let us know."

"If I find someone that interesting… I'll be sure to let you know."

"I'll hold you to that."

They continued to talk about their future and pasts until Meredith decided to take a nap and Mark had to take a shower. He walked into the hall and looked at his watch. They had been talking for almost four hours straight.


	15. A Friend?

_The next day…_

She woke up early the next morning. Slipping out of bed, she managed to get out of bed without waking Christina. She grabbed her robe to cover her panties and camisole before walking out. She walked into the kitchen to find it empty. Deciding to make breakfast for herself and Christina, she got out eggs and bacon. Eggs and bacon were about the only thing she or Christina knew how to make for breakfast, so back in California they practically lived off it and coffee in the morning.

The lack of noise was starting to get to her. She flipped on the radio and found an acceptable station before going back to cooking. As a new song came on, she without a thought started to dance. Slowly the dance progressed into something more. And eventually she was jumping around, twisting her body about, and singing into the spatula.

Somebody clear their throat and began to laugh. Her head shot up and she stopped to look at him. Her cheeks flashed red quickly, but she giggled none the less.

"You… weren't supposed to see that." She said.

"You didn't tell me that you were such a… good singer and dancer."

She laughed. "Not one of my finer traits."

Mark walked into the kitchen further and sat down in one of the barstools. "Are you making me breakfast?"

"No. I'm making me and Christina breakfast. Why would I make you breakfast?"

"I thought we were friends now."

"We are far from friends." She laughed.

"Why can't we be friends?"

"Cause before yesterday, you hated me. Your friends hate me. My person hate you and your friends. And because you want to be friends because you feel sorry for me and bad that you and your friends made little Meri cry." She let out a sigh. "We could never be friends."

"Something a little more than acquaintances?" She shook her head. "Someone we can talk to?" She shook her head but continued to smile. "Nothing?"

She looked at him giving him a soft smile. "Nothing."

She grabbed two plates and set one down in front of him before picking up the third and walking out.

He let out a sigh. He would never admit this to her or to his friends, but he enjoyed their conversation more than he thought he would. He was always the kind of guy who would come home from a date with one condom less than when he left. As soon as a girl got clingy or wanted to 'talk' he'd dump them. He wasn't sure why, but Meredith intrigued him. He wanted to know her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So your name is Christina?" Preston said as Christina walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah…" She looked at him oddly before walking to the fridge.

"You go to Stanford?"

"Why do you care?"

"I'm just… curious."

She rolled her eyes grabbing a soda before walking towards the door. "Yeah, I go to Stanford."

With that she walked out.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Alright. I know it was short, but you can see the a little MerMark and BurkeChristina interaction. **_


	16. Games

_Later that day…_

Meredith walked downstairs adjusting her bikini top around her breast. She walked into the kitchen. She groaned noticing Mark, Derek, and Preston were outside in the pool where she had previously been planning to go.

"Should I go or not go?" She asked herself as she reached up in the cabinet to get the suntan lotion. "Screw it."

Pulling her denim skirt down, she grabbed a soda and her sunglasses before heading outback. They looked up as she walked out setting all her stuff down on the glass table. She could feel their eyes but ignored them.

"Meredith is that you?" She heard someone call from across the fence. Looking up she saw a well built boy with brown hair.

"Brandon? Oh my god. When did you get here?"

He climbed down the steps and made his way to the fence. "Yesterday. I saw Denise running around earlier. I was wondering when I would see you."

She climbed up on a chair, so she could see over the fence. "You look good."

"You look hot."

She giggled. "Thanks."

He kissed her cheek. "I am so glad you're here."

"We have to do dinner."

"Definitely. Wait until Mama finds out you're here. She will be so happy."

She giggled again. "Tell her I'm expecting some cookie."

"She will spoil you." He chuckled.

She laughed along with him. "Call me, okay. We'll go out."

"Alright." He kissed her cheek again before heading back into the house calling back. "See you later."

"Bye." Climbing off the chair, she contemplated weather she should swim or tan. Looking in the pool, the water looked so tempting even though the guys were in it. Though she had to admit that Mark look hot wet in a swimsuit and no shirt. She shook the thought from her head slipping her denim skirt off and throwing it onto the table. Looking down into the pool as she walked by, she watched as light and shadows danced on the bottom. The deepest end was nine feet deep and the shallowest was four.

"Are you coming in here?" Derek groaned.

She glared at him. "Considering it." She looked between the water and the three boys. Walking to the sallow end, she dipped her foot in before pulling it out and looking back at the guys. Mark smirked at her and gestured that it was alright to come in. Taking a deep breath, she turned of the balls of her feet and walked back to the table to get the suntan lotion.

Mark watched as she rubbed the lotion onto her body.

"Mark. Move your ass, you're in my way." Burke said holding the wall with his right hand and leaning far out into the pool. Mark broke his eyes away from Meredith and to the end of the pool where his friends were. They were both holding the wall with their feet pressed tightly against it and their legs bent.

"What are you doing?" He asked moving to the side of the pool.

"I'm challenging Shep over her to a race that with ultimately end in his embarrassing defeat."

"In your dreams, Burke. Just count us off, Sloan."

Mark sighed. "Three… Two… One… Go."

Meredith rolled her eyes as Burke and Derek swam from wall to wall three times. Looking up at Mark, she noticed that he was looking at her again. Rolling her eye, she rolled onto her stomach.

"Meredith." Christina yelled as she walked out of the door.

"What?" Meredith mumbled already trying to fall asleep.

"I told you to wait for me." She yelled pulling the tank top off throwing it on the table. Underneath, she was wearing her black bikini.

"Sorry." Meredith mumbled.

"Whatever." Christina sighed, sitting down in the chair beside her and started rubbing some suntan lotion on herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dennis, that doesn't count." Meredith protested crossing her arms across her chest.

"Yes it does. I just skipped a couple spots on the way." Dennis explained.

"Smart kid." Christina laughed sipping her soda.

Meredith looked up at her and glared. "You rolled a three."

"I moved three. They didn't say they had to be three in a row."

Meredith giggled shaking her head. "Three in a row, Dennis."

Dennis sighed. "Fine."

He and Meredith were sitting on the ground playing a board game on the coffee table while Christina sat on the chair behind Meredith. She leaned back and looked up at Christina.

"Your stepfather seriously is letting you stay here?"

"As far as he knows you're an emotional wreck about ready to go postal and kill everybody." She said shoving a handful of popcorn into her mouth.

"Who's going postal?" Mark asked walking into the living room taking a handful of popcorn and putting it in his mouth.

"This is not your popcorn." Christina said with her mouth stuffed of popcorn.

"Why are you even here?" Meredith said looking at him.

"Why are you here?" He countered.

"I'm babysitting my little brother."

"I didn't feel like going out." He shrugged.

"How long are you staying, Christina?" Meredith said looking up at Christina ignoring Mark.

"Mer, it's your turn." Dennis squealed.

"Okay, okay." She sat forward and rolled the dice.

"Um at least until the end of the week." Christina answered. "I'm sure if I stay too long my stupid stepfather will send a million dollar shrink out for you."

Meredith laughed. "I never even met the guy."

"Whatever." She shrugged. "As soon as I go back there, it will be back to pretending I care about them and their images."

Meredith nodded. "Sucks to be you." She took Christina's drink and took a long sip from it.

"Sucks to be me? You're the one who has to stay here."

Meredith laughed. "I guess that's just about as bad."

"Hey, I take offence to that." Mark said.

Meredith rolled her eyes. "Shut up."


	17. Confession

"Meredith!" Christina yelled from the bottom of the steps. "Meredith!"

"God, Chris. It's too damn yearly." Meredith groaned emerging in her shorts, pajama pants and a camisole.

"Come here! Quick. Brandon has a friend over. And on my god, I though I was going to orgasm when I saw him."

Meredith giggled coming down the steps and headed to the window Christina was staring at. "Oh my…"

"God." Christina shook her head scanning the topless, mysterious guy up and down.

"What the hell is going on down here?" Derek groaned as he and Mark appeared sleepily in the doorway, but neither of the girls heard them.

"It's just…"

"Too gorgeous for words." Meredith finished Christina's statement.

"Why do we have to have a look don't touch policy with those boys?"

"I'm just… Oh my god. Is he taking them off?"

"We can only hope!"

They both leaned to see, but let out an aggravated sigh as he wore swim trunks underneath.

"Damn." They both said at the same time.

"Thank you so, so much for waking me." Meredith said playfully bowing down to her friend. She turned to see the two guys watching her. "What?" She gave them a confused look.

"Your screaming friend woke us." Derek pointed out.

"Well, if you saw that as that guy was carrying, you would scream too." Christina commented glaring at them as she headed to the coffee pot.

"I doubt that." Mark groaned.

"What did you expect her to do?" Meredith gave them a 'duh' look. "Besides," She leaned over to pick up something unaware that they were watching her chest. "My house. If you have a problem with it, leave."

"What's going on?" Preston asked coming behind Mark and Derek with no shirt on. Meredith couldn't help but notice her friend's attention to it, but she said nothing.

"Cute boy." Mark said doing air quotes.

"Hey! We did not call him 'cute.' Denise is cute. This boy was hot." Christina said.

"You're not doing that body justice." Meredith shook her head. "He was gorgeous. He was steamy. He was my date tonight."

"How do you propose you're going to do something like that?" Christina asked taking a long sip of coffee she just poured.

"Brandon is one of my closest friends. He can pull some strings. Besides, his mom loves me. I will find a way."

Christina shook her head. "You're such a whore."

Meredith laughed. "That is so mean. I didn't say I would sleep with him."

"Mer, I'm sorry to say this. But you are in fact… you!"

They laughed as Meredith shook her head. "Shut up. You are really not one to talk now are you?"

Christina pretended to glare at her well aware that they both knew that they were just playing around.

"Up for the beach?" Meredith asked.

"Sure." She shrugged.

Meredith turned to leave to find the three guys sitting at the table listening to the whole conversation. She rolled her eyes. "It's rude to eavesdrop."

"It's not eavesdropping if you speak loud enough for us to hear." Mark pointed out.

"It was still a private conversation." Meredith agued.

"You knew we were here. So technically we weren't secretive about it. So it was not eavesdropping."

"It's still listening in!" She said a little louder.

"We're so sorry that you're friend woke us." Derek yelled.

"This is my house! You can leave. I don't want you here. But if Christina sees an amazing hot guy, I want to know." She yelled back. "So just stop!"

With that, she stormed out. Christina burst into laughter.

"She told you." She shook her head, grabbed her own and Meredith's coffee and walked out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is wrong with you?" Christina asked leaning against the door. Meredith glared at her.

"Nothing." She mumbled.

"Now, you're lying." She pointed out, taking a sip of her coffee.

"I am not."

"You are too."

She sighed, looked at her, then back at what she was looking at, then finally back at her. "It's him."

"Who?"

She walked over and shut the door. "Mark."

"McSteamy?"

"You McNicknamed him?"

"Well, he is kind of Steamy, and that's our thing. But that's not the point, what does McSteamy have to do with that blowup?"

"I can't stop."

"Mer, you're making no sense."

"I can't stop thinking about him." She sighed.

"What?"'

"I don't know. I just… Oh my god." She banged her head against her hand.

"Oh, Mer…"

"You're one to talk. I saw you checking out Burke."

"I was not."


	18. Cardio Conversation

They got back to the house after a couple hours at the beach

They got back to the house after a couple hours at the beach. Meredith headed upstairs to take a shower while Christina went into the kitchen to try to find something for lunch. She was rustling through the fridge when she heard someone walk in. Standing up straighter, she saw Preston sitting at the table.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Didn't want to go out."

"Whatever."

There was a long silence. "What do you go to Stanford for?" He finally asked.

"School." She stated the obvious. He just looked at her. "To get an education."

"I mean what are you going to study?"

"Why do you care? I don't even know you."

"Just curious."

"Medicine. I'm going to be a surgeon."

"Tough field."

"I can handle it."

"That's what me, Mark, and Derek are planning to go into. I'm thinking cardio."

"Cardio?" She said looking up. "Seriously."

"Yeah. The hearts fascinating."

She picked up the plate with the sandwich and walked over. "I was thinking cardio too."

He leaned forward onto the table raising his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yeah. It's hardcore… and I mean, what's better than the heart."

"My thoughts exactly."

They had been talking for about a half an hour or forty-five minutes when Meredith finally came downstairs. She was about to walk into the kitchen when she heard her person's laughs and Preston's voice. Peeking around the corner, she noticed them sitting at the table talking. Smiling to herself, she walked back upstairs allowing them to continue to talk.

--

Christina's phone let out a loud ring cutting through the silent air. Looking over, Meredith reached over and looked at the caller ID.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Ah, who is this?" A low voice came.

"This is Meredith, Christina's friend. And this is?"

"Melvin Thompson, Christina's stepfather."

"Oh, right. It's nice to finally talk to you, sir."

"You too, Meredith. I've heard a lot about you."

"Good things I hope."

"Of course. Is Christina there?"

"Yeah, let me go get her."

Jumping off the bed, she hurried to the steps pressing the phone against her chest to muffle the sounds.

"Chris?"

"What?"

"Daddy Thompson is on the phone."

"Ugh, coming."

Soon, Christina appeared at the bottom of the steps. Meredith hurried down and handed it to her waiting to see what she wanted to do in their free time. Soon, Christina huffed and hung up the phone after a heated conversation.

"What?" Meredith inquired falling back onto the couch next to her person.

"Daddy Thompson and Mother want me back in Beverly Hills in two days."

"What?"

"I know. I don't want to be his trophy daughter. Ugh, I hate being all… ugh."

"I know. Me too… So I saw you talking to Burke…"

"You know for a guy who hates your guts he's got some taste for what surgery is all about… cardio."

"Here we go… Cardio this, cardio that."

"Shut up… I don't talk about it that much."

"Oh yes you do. You just don't realize it anymore."

Rolling her eyes, she stood up. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. I think I'm going to take a nap."

"Whatever. I'm going to go for a swim."

"We just got back from the beach an hour ago."

"So?"

Meredith giggled climbing the steps. "Wake me if you need me."

**_I know this chapter was short. Sorry._**


	19. Just A Boat

"Meredith, wake up

"Meredith, wake up!" A harsh voice came interrupting her sleep.

"Go away." She mumbled waving the person away and burying her head in her pillow.

"Meredith Ann Grey, get out of bed."

Groaning, she rolled onto her back and slowly opened her eyes only to see her mother hovering around her bed. "Mom, I'm sleep."

"We adults are going out to dinner."

"Okay, have fun." She yawned rolling over again.

"That includes you, Meredith."

"I'm not an adult. I'm a whiney little kid." She said knowing it wasn't worth the battle.

"Knock it off, Meredith. I'm not going to tell you again. You have to get up."

Letting out a loud, annoyed sigh, she pushed herself into the sitting position. "What is Dennis going to do?"

"Christina is watching him."

"Mom, you can't make my person become the babysitter."

"She offered."

"She wouldn't offer. She hates kids."

"Well, she did." She said sharply thumbing through the dresses Meredith had in the closet.

"I can dress myself, Mother."

"Then prove it." She said turning to look at her. "Get up. Get a dress. And come over to the other house. The girls are getting ready there. The husbands and Preston, Mark, and Derek are going to stay here."

Meredith groaned. "Why do they have to come? They hardly classify as teenagers let alone adults."

"Knock that childish stuff off. I'm sick of you four complaining all the time about each other."

"Well, I can't help it. You guys are the ones who locked me up in this hellhole."

"It's your house in the Bahamas. That hardly classifies at what most people your age would call a hellhole."

She rolled her eyes. "That's not what I meant. I meant them."

"Well get over it, Meredith, and get out of bed. We have reservations at six."

"Fine! I'm up and I'll be right there."

"Thank you." She responded in an annoyed tone before walking out.

--

"Can you zip up my dress, Nina?" Meredith asked.

"Of course." She smiled and zipped up the back of her dress.

"How do I look?" She asked turning around. She was wearing a black v-neck dress with a little "twist" at the base of the neckline. It fit her perfectly snug around her stomach hugging her curves exactly like it should with a flowing skirt.

"Gorgeous." Nina giggled. Taking her hand, she smiled warmly. "You've become such a gorgeous young woman."

"Thank you." She smiled brightly hugging her tightly.

"You better go do you hair."

"Thank you for everything, Nina."

"You're always welcome, Mer."

Giving her one last smile, she turned and went off to do her hair.

--

"Dad you can't seriously make us go out tonight." Mark whined walking into the kitchen fiddling with the tie that lied untied around his neck.

"I can, and I am." Larry said sharply tying his tie.

"I hate dressing up." He groaned. "And I hate stupid ties."

"Get over it." Larry rolled his eyes. "Your mother wants this."

Mark rolled his eyes. "Doesn't mean we have to do it." He mumbled leaning against the counter waiting for Derek and Burke to come.

"Shut up. If I hear you whine one more time, I might have to strangle you with my bare hands." Christina said walking into the kitchen. Larry instantly cracked up while Mark glared at her. She made her way across the kitchen to the fridge.

"Can we please not go?" Derek whined as he, Steven, and Preston walked in.

"What is with you guys and whining?" Christina groaned annoyed greatly before stomping out of the room. "Dennis what do you want on your pizza?"

"She's just a ball of sunshine isn't she?" Larry chuckled, standing up. "Mark tie your tie."

"I am, I am." Mark grumbled quickly tying his tie. He looked between his own clothes and his friends. They were all wearing full suites and ties. Stuffing his hands in his pants pockets, he gestured for them to go ahead. Richard was saying goodnight to Dennis who would be asleep by the time they got home.

"Thank you so much, Christina." Richard said for the umpteenth time.

"No problem." She shrugged taking her eyes off the TV long enough to glance at Dennis and Richard before her eyes settled on Preston who was leaving the kitchen.

--

"You coming, Mer?" Jane said playfully as the woman gathered at the door. Meredith smiled pulled on the heels that she would be wearing.

"Are you guys going to tell me where we're going?"

"Nope." They all answered at once.

"I'll be right out. I have to grab my car keys."

"I keep forgetting you're driving now." Carol giggled. "You won't mind driving the guys then would you?"

She silently groaned as a pained look came across her face. Receiving a glare from her mother, she plastered a smile on her face. "Sure."

Remembering the last time they went out to dinner, she shook her head. It was Dennis who keep things from being awkward. Tonight, Dennis wasn't coming and she would be alone.

The other women walked out in their various dresses to meet their husbands. Letting out a sigh, she pushed off the couch and walked over the mirror. Her make-up was done limitedly, and her hair was in loose curls that framed her face giving it an angelic look.

Deciding the get the night over with quickly, she grabbed her keys and walked out.

It was only five-thirty, but the sky was slowly turning a pinkish color. The air was warm but chillier than it had earlier that day. A breeze was going which instantly started picking her skirt off the back of her legs and blowing back behind her. Quickly turning the key her mother had left in the door, she turned and instantly noticed Mark. He wasn't paying attention and talking to Derek and Preston who had their backs to her.

"You look pretty, Mer." Dennis called from the porch beside her. Giggling, she shook her head.

Mark lifted his head and looked at her. His face quickly brightened but hid it well. Derek and Preston turned to look and quickly turned back to Mark. But Mark didn't look away from her as she walked down the stairs and crossed the pathway to where her parents were standing. After saying a few words to them, she turned and walked to the garage. Soon her black convertible appeared in the driveway.

"Oh boys…" Carol called.

"Oh god no." Derek mumbled.

"You're riding with Meredith." She smiled at them before the adults left to get into their cars.

"Great." Preston sighed out as they walked over to the car.

"I'm driving." Mark quickly said.

Rolling her eyes, she glared at them. "I told you already… my car, I drive." They stared at her for a second. "Get in the damn car."

Groaning, they trudged to the other side of the car.

"I get the front seat." Mark quickly called causing Preston and Derek to groan again as they got into the back.

Christina, who had come outside, walked down to the car. "You look good, Mer."

"Please, I look hot."

Rolling her eyes, she sighed. "Don't sleep with anyone in the bathroom."

Giggling she shook her head at her person. "Can't promise you too much… Don't kill my little brother."

"Whatever." She smiled before stepping away from the car. "Remember, legs closed."

Giggling, she rolled her eyes again. "I'll try, Chris."

She waited for her parents' car to pass her before following them.

"Bathroom sex? Sounds like your parents don't know a lot about you." Derek said from the back seat.

She rolled her eyes. "Why are we talking about my sex life?"

"So you're admitting you have on?" Preston asked raising his eyebrows.

She glared at them from the review mirror. "Are you trying to get dirt on me? If you're really that desperate, then fine. I'm not a virgin."

She thought about saying something insulting like _'Can't say the same for you'_ or whatever, but she decided against it. The car fell completely silent by the time she pulled up to a red light. Her parents were right in front of her since she still had no idea where they were going. Her eyes traveled down to the radio that had seemed to be playing nothing but commercials. None of the guys seemed to object to it staying on the station, but if she changed it they would probably pounce on her for doing so. Even though the stupid announcer voice was getting on her nerves, she kept her hands off of it and stared at the light waiting for it to change which seemed to be taking forever.

Her phone started to ring. She had quickly replaced her old one after she smashed it against the wall with a more stylish model. Christina's number flashed across the screen as they started across the intersection.

"Hey." She answered it.

"You do have condoms though, right?"

Giggling to herself, she rolled her eyes. "There is no need for any."

"I know you though, Mer. And there is always a need for one."

"Shut up." She giggled. "I think I can survive."

"Well, I don't know if I can. Brandon has got a hunk over there and oh my god he's gorgeous."

"We're going to have to get rid of the look don't touch rule with him. Some of those guys are… just so… hot."

"That's understatement."

"Okay, I have to think about something else before I turn this car around."

Christina laughed. "Whatever you say, Babe. You might be enjoying fancy dinning, but I am enjoying pizza and a show."

"If it didn't sound so stalkerish, I would tell you to tape it."

"I might do it just so I can watch it later."

"Whatever. Just keep an eye on Dennis."

"Mer, I am perfectly capable of babysitting."

"Alright, I better go."

"Have fun. I know I will."

"No guys in the house with my brother there, Chris."

"Whatever, bye."

"Bye." Rolling her eyes, she shut her phone. She and Christina had always played the back and forth game of mocking each other's sex lives. They never took anything each other said offensively. But that had been the way it had been since they started college. They would have one night stands since relationships were too complicated especially with schoolwork, jobs, and their busy lives. One night stands with no strings attach were easy as long as you played by the rules and never got attached.

She blocked out whatever the guys were talking about… probably her, and followed her parents' car into a parking lot. There was no building, no restaurant… just a boat.


	20. Dancing

"Mom

"Mom? What are we doing here?" She asked as she got out of the car.

"We're taking a boat ride and having dinner, Meredith." Ellis answered as Richard helped her down from the car.

"We rented the whole boat." Carol said with excitement evident in her voice.

"The whole boat?" Derek echoed.

"Enough questions." Ellis said before making her way down the hair with her arm looped through her husbands.

Jane looped her arm with her husbands as Larry allowed his wife to loop through one of his arms and Nina through the other. With at the seven adults headed down the pier.

Meredith fell back on her heel with a sigh. Grabbing her purse, she pushed the car door shut mumbling something about stupid boat rides with stupid people before walking down the pier. Mark, Preston, and Derek looked at each other before sighing and heading don the pier after her.

They stepped on the boat as she looked around. It was a pretty large boat with a huge indoor and outdoor restaurant.

"Ah, yes, our private party has arrived." A man with a heavy French accent said with a large smile. "Follow me, follow me." He said ushering the party into the indoor area. She looked around. A large crystal chandelier hung in the middle of the classy decorated room. Round tables were scattered around with deep red tablecloths covering them and a floral centerpiece with a flickering candle in the middle. The room was lit dimly and soft music played. "Please, have a seat."

Richard, Ellis, and Nina took a table. Carol, Larry, Steven, and Jane took another. Mark, Derek, and Preston quickly sat at another. Letting out a sigh, Meredith made her way to her parents table.

"Mer, you should sit with the boys. You'll have more to talk about." Nina smiled.

"I doubt that." Meredith mumbled.

"Meredith, go sit with them." Ellis said more sternly than Nina.

Meredith gave her a deadly glare before slowly walked towards their table. Falling back into the seat, she crossed her arms and glared at the guys. They glared back equally fierce as she had given them. The waiter came back with wine for the adults and sparkling cider for the teenagers. Silence fell between the four teenagers. Meredith kept her eyes away from meeting theirs. After a few seconds Derek and Preston went off to the bathroom leaving Meredith and Mark alone at the table. Meredith stared over at the parents as they smiled and laughed.

They were so happy. Ellis had changed so much since they married from what she remembered from when she and Thatcher were married. She watched as Richard stood up, extended a hand, and smiled at her. Ellis gave him a soft smile before taking his hand standing up as well. They walked out to the middle of the dance floor and started dancing to the light music. Larry and Carol and Jane and Steven soon followed. They all looked happy swaying from side to side.

She stood up at walked over to the table that Nina was sitting at. She looked lost in a blank stare.

Nina had grown up dancing. That had always been Charles and her retreat from the world. It was hard to see her look so sad.

"Hey." Meredith smiled.

"Hey." Nina gave her a soft smile. "Isn't this place beautiful?"

"It is."

"It suites you, Mer. You're such a beautiful young woman. You deserve to be happy. You deserve to be dancing." She stood up abruptly. Meredith watched her curiously before following her back to her own table. "Mark, would you please dance with Meredith?"

Mark looked up nearly choking on his drink. "What?"

"I want to see you dance both dancing. Now, go."

"I'm not much of a dancer, Nina." Meredith tried to explain.

Mark chuckled. She knew that he was laughing about the dancing she was doing in the kitchen a few mornings before. Giving him a brief glare, she rolled her eyes.

"Please, Meredith. I never seen you dance, and you've always been a daughter to me."

Meredith looked at her and slowly nodded letting out a sigh. Nina smiled happily as Meredith stood up.

"I did not agree to this." Mark protested.

"You'll do it, Marcus." Carol said sternly coming up behind her son.

Mark looked at his mother and glared at her. "Fine." He growled as he hastily rose.

A new song was starting as Meredith walked into the middle on the dance floor which had cleared away of the adults who were now watching them.

Mark stared at her as she stood in front of him. Hesitantly, she held out her hand. He rolled his eyes as he wrapped on arm around her back and took her hand in the other.

"You could at least to pretend to be a little pleased… I mean at least make it look convincing." She said in a low voice.

"Harder said than done." He said harshly in the same volume.

"Back to being a jackass I see."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Well, just a couple days ago you were asking for my friendship."

"Like you said, your friend doesn't like me and my friends don't like you."

Meredith glanced over his shoulder at the adults watching them and gave them a small smile. "Hmm, I really thought one of you three had actually grown up since the last time I saw you."

"I could say the same about you…" He looked down at her with a hard glare. "But obviously you're the same spoiled brat."

"You know, you can hardly say that about me."

"Why is that?"

"Because you don't know me."

Derek and Burke's arrival back in the room caught his eye. He rolled his eyes at them. "And you know me?"

"It isn't hard to figure you out."

"Is that right?"

"Oh please, Sloan. I've known you since I was born…"

"Sadly, I know that."

"You're the same person you were when you were eight years old." The song ended and she stepped away from him. "I'm a different person." She smiled at the seven adults that clapped before making her way back to the tables. "I'm going to go get some air." She whispered to her mother and father before making her way outside.


	21. I Hate That

She stood on the upper deck staring out on the sunset over the water

She stood on the upper deck staring out on the sunset over the water. Her mind was buzzing with thoughts as she ran her hands along the metal railing. The wind whipped through her hair as her dress flopped behind her. A salty smell lingered in the air.

"You know I'm not as much of a jackass as people think." A voice came. She looked over her shoulder at Mark who stood not far from the stairs. His hands were stuffed in his pockets. The low sun hit him perfectly, and she couldn't help but briefly admire how perfect he looked.

"Yeah and I'm a virgin." She scoffed returning her eyes to the water. He looked down at her feet and chuckled lightly. "What are you doing here, Sloan?" Her eyes drifted to her hands.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright."

She turned towards him and leaned against the railing. His eyes scanned up and down her body. "Why wouldn't I be?" She asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"I don't know. I also want to apologize."

"For what?"

"Being a jackass."

"Why are you doing this Mark?"

"Because it's what decent people do?"

She turned and looked back out on the water. "Decent people forgive. They don't give empty apologies. Especially people who don't like the people they're apologizing to."

Silence fell between the two for a few minutes.

"You're right. I don't like you. I hate that you ruined parts of my childhood. I hate that you used to be the most annoying person alive. I hate that you have my parents eating out of your hands." He walked up beside her and stood facing her. She looked at him.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because of all the things I hated about you. I hate that I can't stop thinking about you. I hate that I can't see you with another guy without being jealous out of my mind. I hate that, even though my friends hate you and your friend hates me, I can't hate you. I hate that I made assumptions about you. And I hate that I don't know you."

She stared at him. This she was not expecting. "I…" She stammered but before she could say anything else, his lips crashed against hers. Instantly returning the kiss, she wrapped her arms around her neck. The passionate kiss lasted a few moments before he pulled back and she fell back on her heels. Touching the side of her face, he planted a light kiss on her lips before turning and walking back down the stairs.

She watched him climb down the stairs and disappear back inside. Letting out a sigh, she looked back out on the water. She couldn't help but smile briefly to herself.

--

She returned back inside about ten minutes after Mark. Preston and Derek were dancing with their mothers. Ellis was dancing with Steven and laughing about something he had said while Richard and Larry sat at a table. Mark was dancing with his mother when she walked in. He caught her eye and smiled at her giving her a small wink. She tried not to blush and diverted her eyes.

"I would be honored if my beautiful stepdaughter would dance with me." Richard smiled coming up beside her.

Giggling lightly, she took his hand. He led her out to the dance floor as a new song started. They began dancing.

"You look beautiful tonight, Mer."

"You clean up pretty nice yourself, Dad."

He chuckled. "I'm proud of you, Mer. For lasting this long with the guys."

She glanced over at Mark. "It's getting easier."

"I'm glad." He kissed her forehead. "Isn't this place great?"

"Yeah… I love the water."

Richard chuckled. "I know, Mer."

"I love you, Dad."

"I love you too." He smiled at her.

Meredith gave him a soft smile before her eyes wondered to Mark who was spinning Carol out dramatically. He caught her eyes for a brief second before the song ended and everybody headed back to the tables where food was being set.


	22. What Is With All This Kissing?

She returned back to her house later than the guys had

She returned back to her house later than the guys had. They had caught a ride with their parents while she stopped by a little store for some things for her and Christina. Kicking off her heels, she threw her keys down on the table and walked further into the house. When she walked into the living room, she saw Christina sitting on the couch with her suitcase by her feet.

"Going somewhere?' She asked in confusion.

"Mother dearest wants me back in Beverly Hills soon." Christina answered rolling her eyes.

"Seriously?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning."

She couldn't fight back the yawn any longer and it escaped her lips. "Then, come on, I'll go change. And we'll go out."

"You're tired, Mer. You need to save your energy to deal with the asses." Christina sighed letting her eyes shut.

Meredith let out a short, awkward laugh as she sat down next to her person. "Yeah, about that…"

Christina's eyes popped open as she looked at her with her eyebrows raised. "What?" She shifted awkwardly as she looked at her hands. "Come on, spill. You never keep anything from me."

Meredith sighed again rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Chris… I don't know what happened. He was saying about everything he hates about me. And then we were kissing. And I can't stop thinking about him. He was being such an ass. Then he got so sweet… and I don't know."

Christina just stared at her. "Whoa, whoa, whoa back it up. What the hell are you talking about? Who the hell is he?" She groaned standing up and walked into the kitchen. Christina wasn't far behind. "You don't get off that quick."

"I'm not trying to." She reached above the stove and pulled a bottle of tequila from the cabinet.

"You know you're only seventeen." Christina joked sitting down at the counter.

"I need some of this right now." Meredith sighed taking a swig of it. Christina took the bottle from her hands and sipped it as well. "Why are you drinking? You've had no drama other than having a crush on Burke and having to go back to Beverly Hills."

"No use in having you drink alone." She answered sipping it again. "So what were you rambling about in there?"

She sighed and sipped the bottle. "We went on a boat for dinner. Nina and Carol made me dance with him…"

"Who? McSteamy?"

"McSteamy? No we can not 'Mc' any of them. They don't deserve a 'Mc' nickname." She said in a freaked out voice.

"Whatever. You danced with Sloan?"

She took another long swing slowly feeling the affects of alcohol started to present. "Yep. I danced with McSteamy." Shaking her head, she took a long sip.

"That's it? You danced with McSteamy and you're ready to get drunk." She raised her eyebrow sipping the tequila that she had taken from Meredith's hands.

"That's not it."

"Okay?"

"He was being a jackass. And after the dance, I went to go get some air. Then he showed up and started telling all the things he hated me for. And that he couldn't hate me. That he wanted to know me. And he was being really sweet. Then, he kissed me."

"Wait, he hates you, but he kissed you? You kissed McSteamy?"

"I don't think that he hates me… but, see, I don't know. I'm confused. He confused me." She sighed.

"I think you've had enough." Christina said taking the bottle and screwing the top back on. "You're not making much sense."

"Please, I've hardly had any."

Christina rolled her eyes. "You don't need to have a hangover and dealing with the asses."

"But, Chris…"

"I'm taking care of my person. You need to get your ass upstairs and sleep off whatever the hell is wrong with you."

"What about your last day in town? Don't you want to party?"

"Just go to bed, Mer."

Meredith sighed. "You coming?"

"I'll be up in a bit."

"Alright. Night."

"Yeah, night."

Meredith disappeared out of the room. Christina watched her leave before opening the tequila and taking a final swig before returning it to the cabinet. After a few minutes, she heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen.

"Mer, I told you to go to bed…" She said as she turned towards the door to see Preston standing in the doorway with his shirt off and just boxers. "Oh, it's you."

"Sorry, didn't mean to disappoint you." He sighed. "I saw a suitcase in there. Are you leaving?" He asked as he continued into the kitchen.

"Yeah, tomorrow."

He went to the fridge and dug through it. "You really look after Meredith don't you?"

"She doesn't need looking after. She's my person."

"I admire your friendship."

"Why are you talking to me? You don't like me." She asked stand up and walking towards the sink.

He stood in front of and before either could stop it. Their lips met.


	23. A Prank? The Truth?

She woke up with a pounding headache. Turning off the alarm, she pulled herself out of bed bringing her hand to her head. She finally noticed her bed was empty even though Christina was supposed to be sleeping there. Slowly, she mentally prepared herself enough to get out of bed and make her way to her bathroom. She soon emerged again after brushing her teeth and taking a couple aspirin and headed out into the hall. She was about to head downstairs when a picture, that had been hanging in the hall for as long as she remembered, caught her eyes. Walking over, she fixed it so it was hanging straight and stared at the beach scene that was illustrated. Shrugging off why the picture all the sudden peaked her interest, she turned to walk away. As she reached the top of the stairs, a door opened down the hall. Naturally turning her head, she saw Christina scurry out of Burke's room pulling one of Meredith's robes closer to herself. Not realizing she had been caught she tried to make it to Meredith's unseen.

Clearing her throat, Meredith crossed her arms across her chest. Christina's head whipped around and a guilty look crossed her face.

"Good morning, Meredith." She mumbled with a guilty smile.

"What the hell, Christina!" She yelled forgetting all about her headache.

"Oh, don't give me that look." She said walking into Meredith's bedroom.

"What look? The look that you just slept with one of my worst enemies?" Meredith fussed following her.

"You kissed one of them."

"That's completely different. I've known him my whole life."

"And that's a good thing? What happened between me and Burke will never happen again. It just like we always do. I'm leaving this morning. You're living with McSteamy for the rest of the month." Meredith still gave her a stern look. "Come on, Mer. I had an itch that needed to be scratched or whatever." Meredith's look didn't soften as Christina pulled her hair into a ponytail. "Don't give me that look, Mer."

Meredith sighed knowing she was right. The predicament she had gotten herself into with kissing Mark was just as bad as or worse than what happened between Christina and Burke. She had feelings for Mark! The night before had been a one-night stand. "Was it at least… good?" She asked falling back on the bed.

"Unbelievable."

"Never would have pictured Preston as that kind of guy."

"Whatever, I'm taking a shower. My plane leaves in two and a half hours."

"I'll be downstairs."

--

She was making coffee still unable to believe Christina and Burke slept together when Mark walked in sleepily. His hair was a mess that made him still look so hot. He wore only a pair of sweatpants. To be honest, she was completely taken back by how hot he looked in the morning. He walked in scratching his head still trying to adjust his eyes to the light.

"Morning." He said in his deep morning voice.

"Good morning." She answered turning away. They stood in an awkward silence as Meredith poured herself some coffee. "Ah, want any coffee?" She finally asked unable to take the silence.

"Sure." He answered sitting down at the bar. "So, um, what are you doing today?"

"Don't do this."

"Do what?"

"Make small talk. I hate when people make small talk. It's like an… obligation. Either you want to talk to me or you don't. Don't make it out to be some… chore."

"Sorry. I just do know what to say… after tomorrow."

She sighed handing him the cup of coffee. "Here's how it goes 'Meredith, I was just feeling guilty yesterday. None of it was true' or 'Meredith, that kiss didn't mean anything.'"

"Is that what you want me to say?" He asked not looking directly at her.

She stayed quiet for a few minutes before turning away. "I want you to… just tell me the truth for once."

Silence fell over them. Meredith kept her back to him. Then, out of no where, his hands were on her hips and he turned her around to face him. "You want the truth?"

"That would be nice."

"The truth is what I said yesterday." He said with his lips dangerously close to hers. His lips brushed up against hers lightly.

"Seriously?"

"I'm a sucker for a blonde." He sighed before kissing her. She had just wrapped her arms around his neck when someone cleared their throat. Both quickly pulled away and looked away from each other as if they weren't just kissing.

"You're lucky I'm not one of McSteamy's stupid friends." Christina rolled her eyes.

"You're one to pass judgment. I mean with last night and all." Meredith shot back at her earning a glare from Christina.

"What happened last night?" Mark asked.

"Nothing… we just got drunk and… stuff." Christina said causing Meredith to giggle shaking her head.

"Whatever." Mark sighed sipping his coffee.

"I'll go get dressed, Christina, so we can leave." Meredith said before walking out.

Christina looked curiously at Mark.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing… Just… don't hurt Meredith. If you're planning on hurting her as just some prank… she doesn't need it."

"She's a big girl. She can take care of herself."

"I don't doubt that. She's tough, but she's got enough going on. So do us all a favor and if that's what you're planning, walk away. Because if I find out otherwise, I'll be on a plane here to cut off you balls faster than you can blink." She said as she picked up the newspaper and settled down at the table.

"I'm not… planning on hurting her." Mark said after a few minutes of silence. "This isn't some prank or whatever."

She looked up at him over the paper. "Good."


	24. The Point Of Love

"Call me when you get back to Beverly Hills

"Call me when you get back to Beverly Hills." Meredith instructed.

"I will, I will." Christina rolled her eyes. "Call me if any of the major asses piss you off."

"Will do." Meredith giggled.

"You aren't going to like hug me, are you?"

"Wasn't planning on it."

"Good. I guess I'll see you when you get back to California."

Meredith nodded. "Thank you for coming, Chris."

"Don't get all soft and cry on me or anything."

"I won't. Go before you miss your flight."

She gave her friend a wave as she walked towards the gate. Christina gave a short wave back before Meredith turned and walked away. It would sure be a lot harder to live in the house without Christina's sarcastic comments.

--

She dropped her bag on the floor and kicked her shoes off after she got back from dropping Christina at the airport and a trip to the grocery store. Shifting the bag on her hip, she let out a sigh and walked across the living room to the kitchen. The kitchen was empty, and for the first time she noticed the silence and stillness of the house. Listening carefully, she set the grocery bag on the counter before glancing outside. Nobody was in the pool or lounging near it. A smile crossed her lips finding the silence to be easier to bear than if the guys had been running around glaring at her and making her feel worse about herself than she already did.

After filling the fridge with all that she had brought, she tossed the empty bag in the recycling bin and made her way into the living room. Her books sat in on to the corners of the table while the rest of it had become covered with fitness magazine and medical articles. Rolling her eye to show her annoyance to no one in particular, she straightened the magazines into a pile even though she'd probably be chastised for it later. She glanced through her movie collection before quickly settling on a chick flick and put it in the DVD player. She put one of the guy's unmarked DVDs. She could only hazard to guess what its contents were. If she had to guess she'd say something along the lines of porn, but she wasn't about to point fingers or play the movie to find out.

As the movie started playing, she pulled on of her books onto her lap and began reading. Her eyes moved between the movie and the book the whole time only paying half her attention to what was really happening on the screen. She had seen the movie a zillion times so she could fill in the blanks of what they were doing just by listening now and then.

Eventually though, she got tired of reading and set the book to the side putting her full attention on the movie just as the love scene began. She watched as Martin confessed his undying love to Sarah. The type of 'undying love' that made you want to believe that what the characters shared was real and would one day enter your life. But as she sat there, she felt some sort of hatred towards the fictional couple. What gave movie makers the right to make 'undying love' and 'love at first sight' so appealing? What gave them the right to make people feel that their lives are inferior? As if love wasn't made of lies and betrayal in the end. She sighed. She had about as much right as the filmmakers to make a generalization like that. After all she wasn't learning from the best role model. Her father left and for the first part of her life, her mother was absent. There was no love. Her parents never went out of their ways to see each other, to kiss each other. And in the end, everything was so bitter. Her mother did find love though, and Meredith loved Richard for finally pulling their family together. But, what was that love built on? Their love first began with lies and betrayal. So it is just now that their love is 'undying' and 'perfect,' but you can't redo the beginning of their relationship as if it never happened. What about the once 'undying' love her mother shared with her biological father or Richard shared with his first wife? It was from the betrayal and lies against them that Richard and Ellis's love flourished.

She pondered this all in her head as she watched Martin and Sarah kiss. Standing up, she turned off the DVD player and made her way upstairs. Silence was not good for her. It made her think too hard. In the end, she figured it probably would have been better to have the guys bothering her since she ended up feeling worse than they probably would have made her feel.

She slammed the door behind her as she walked into the bedroom. Falling back onto the bed, she stared at the ceiling. Why the hell did she even think about love? What's the point?

"Mind keeping it down, Grey?" A tired voice came. Her head popped up to see Mark standing in her doorway with droopy eyes.

"Sorry, I thought I was alone." She admitted turning onto her stomach. "Where are your friends?"

"Beach with Dennis and our parents." She just nodded. "What's wrong with you?"

"Why do you care?"

"I thought we were going to get to know each other." He plopped down on the end of the bed.

"What's the point?" She sighed.

"Come on, Meredith. What's the matter?"

"I don't want to talk about it. I just want to… I don't know. You can go back to sleep or whatever."

He sighed and lied back on the bed. "Well, I'm awake now. Want to go out to the pool?"

She looked over at him. He was wearing a pair of loose sweatpants and a white t-shirt showing off his muscular arms. He glanced up at her without moving his head. She looked so beautiful with her hair pulled back in a messy bun wearing a simple pair of jeans and t-shirt.

"Yeah." She answered after a second of silence. He sat up as she did. "I'll go change." Pulling herself to her feet, she started towards the bathroom where she had left her bathing suit to dry, but he grabbed her wrist stopping her. He stood as she turned to look at him with a quizzical look. Before she could ask, he kissed her tenderly on the lips. It didn't take long for her arms to find his neck as he pulled her closer by her waist.

She couldn't suppress a smile from forming on her lips as they pulled back. He gave her one of his infamous smiles before turning and walking out. She stepped backwards towards the bathroom without allowing the smile to fall from her lips. Maybe there was a point to this whole thing.


	25. You Will, Just You Wait

The sun was bright kissing her skin with warmth

The sun was bright kissing her skin with warmth. He was waiting under the table that sat under an umbrella. A smile spread across his lips when he saw her. She returned the smile as she walked to the table.

"So are you just going sit around like a little girly-boy? Or are you going to swim?" She asked with a smirk.

"Is that how it's going to be? I'm nice to you and you insult me?"

"Yeah, that's how it's going to be." She said with an amused voice. He got an offended look as he pounced at her. She squealed and kicked her feet as he picked her up over his shoulder.

"Put me down, Mark!" She laughed at the top of her lungs.

"Not until you apologize." He laughed as he carried her down the steps of the shallow end of the pool and started walking towards the deep end.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry."

"That's what I thought." He said triumphantly as he pulled her off his shoulder and lightly pushing her so that she dunked under water. He laughed to himself as she broke the surface taking a deep breath of air. She swiped a hand over her face and pushed the loose hair out of her face. As she pulled herself into the standing position, she glared at him, and he gave her a charming smile.

"You're going to pay!" She said.

He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could form any words she splashed him with the cool water of the pool. A fake shocked, offended look flashed on his face. She laughed at him as he wiped his face with his hand before pulling her into his arms.

"I hate you." He said trying to force a serious face.

"No you don't." She said just above a whisper with a small smirk on her lips putting her hands on his shoulders to keep a small distance between them.

"Says you."

"You said it yourself."

"I'm a sucker for a blonde. I really can't be held accountable for what I say." His lips got dangerously close to hers.

"At least I can say that I hate you without it being a lie."

"But you won't."

"Why is that?"

"Cause, secretly, you want me so bad that it kills you on the inside." With that, he closed the small gap between their lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her off the bottom of the pool deepening the kiss. After a few moments, they broke apart slightly panting. She stayed in his arms even after he set her back on the ground. Their eyes didn't break until a voice broke the silence the hung in the air.

"Meredith!"

They pulled apart quickly, and Meredith looked around to see who was calling her. Brandon appeared on the deck next to hers. She gave Mark a short glance before climbing the stairs out of the pool. She ran her finger along the band of the bottom of her bathing suit. Mark watched her the entire way before allowing himself to fall below the surface of water.

"Hey, Brandon-Boy." She responded with a smile as she climbed onto the chair by the fence.

"Meri-Girl." He returned as his popped up from behind the fence. "So is that your boyfriend?"

"Nope, my enemy." She said unable to keep a smirk from appearing on her face.

"You really know how to treat your enemies. Maybe I should cross to the dark side."

She giggled shaking her head. "He's my former enemy I guess. I really don't know what we are."

"I think I do."

"What are you implying?" She said pretending to be offended.

"Well, I did find you pretty cozy with your enemy… former enemy."

"Shut up." She laughed swatting his arm.

"Just you wait." He warned.

"For what?" She glanced over her shoulder at Mark. He was doing laps up and down the pool. His arms penetrating the surface one at a time and departed underwater before the other popped up. At the end of a lap, he flipped underwater and went back the other direction pushing off the wall on the way.

"You'll fall in love with him."

Her head whipped around. "Whoa, whoa, whoa sex… maybe. But love? Meredith Grey does not fall in love, you know that."

He rolled his eyes laying his head down on the top of the fence looking at her. "You know me, Mer. How often am I wrong about anything?"

"Go away Brandon."

"You can't get rid of me that easy, Mer. When it does happen, and it will, I'll be standing here rubbing it in your face."

"Whatever. I'm not going to fall in love. There's no such thing as true love and fairytale endings. When it happens, it just means the story isn't over yet, and people are stupid enough to play into it."

"Okay, Mer. Whatever you say." He gave her a charming smile. "Mom wants you to come to dinner soon. And I need you to give my girl a screening and let me know what you think."

"Who's the unlucky lady?"

Brand gave her a wicked smile rolling his eyes at the same time. "Lilly McAlister."

"I have to go."

"Have fun with your boy toy." He smirked before hopping off the chair.

"I hate you so much."

"I know." He chuckled as she turned and headed back towards the pool. Taking a deep breath she dived into the pool. He stopped midway through a lap as Meredith swam to where he was and popped up.

"What to race?" She asked.

"I don't like to beat chicks."

"Beat? In your dreams." She giggled. "More like you don't want to lose to a girl, right?"

"Yeah right." He laughed meeting her at the end of the pool. "Four laps? On 'go.'"

"Call it." She smiled.

"Ready, Set, Go!" He yelled. They both took off with Meredith slightly in the lead presumably because of her size. She made it to the other end and flipped just before he did. He came in just before she did on the next two laps. Seeing this, she picked up the pace and beat him in the last lap. She jumped up panting giving him a victorious smile.

"You got beat my girl." She chanted in an amused voice.

"Not fair. I've been doing laps for longer. I'm worn out."

"Yeah right. I…" She stated, but Mark cut her off when his lips crashed against hers.


	26. Yes You Will

When Burke and Derek got back to the house, Mark headed inside while Meredith continued to do laps

When Burke and Derek got back to the house, Mark headed inside while Meredith continued to do laps. He quickly changed out of his swim trunks and got into the shower before his friends got in the house and discover his and Meredith's rendezvous in the pool. Meredith got out of the pool about ten minutes after Mark had disappeared into the house and wrapped a towel around her chest. When she walked inside, she found Burke and Derek on the couch. She passed by them without a word and headed upstairs. She was searching the linen closet for a new towel when the bathroom door opened, and Mark emerged with only a towel around his waist. She glanced over her shoulder not really having the intention of staring but doing it anyway. He gave her a smirk as she noticeable stared. Walking directly towards her, his smirk didn't waver at all as she bit her lip lightly. Before she could respond, his lips crashed against her. Her towel dropped exposing her wet bikini as he tongue feverishly played with her. He pushed her back against the wall as the pictures that hung shook slightly. Her arms tightened around his neck, and she pressed herself against his body. He pulled her off the ground, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her fingers ran through his damp hair. His fingers slipped under the waist band of her bathing suit bottoms.

"MARK!" Derek yelled.

Meredith froze pulling her lips away from his. Mark let out a frustrated sigh putting his head down her shoulder. Setting her on the ground, he kissed her lips softly. She ran her fingers through his hair before picking up her towel. With that she picked up a new towel and headed into her room to take a shower. Mark watched her go and sighed.

"Yeah?" He called frustratingly.

"Women's volley is on." Derek called back.

"I'm getting back into the shower." He yelled back before muttering, "Damn interruptions. I hate cold showers."

--

She got out and a message was on her cell phone. It was her mother telling her that they were all going out for dinner and to dress fairly causal with the suggestion of wearing a sundress. She debated about whether she should call her mother and make up an excuse why she can't go to dinner or if she should just go without a fight but decide there's no use in making her mad. So, she changed into a white sundress with a black neck line and straps and black heels, and she left her hair down and straight. After finishing, she walked downstairs and into the kitchen. None of the guys were anywhere in sight.

It wasn't long until Mark appeared wearing dark wash jeans and a horizontal striped white and light blue polo. He smirked at her. She gave her a small smile back.

"You look nice." She commented sipping her ice water.

"You look hot." He said walking towards her. "That little dress makes me want to rip it off of you." He whispered.

"How said I would sleep with you?" She asked in a hush tone trying to hide her smile.

"Oh you will."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah." He smiled as their lips inched closer.

"Maybe I won't."

"You won't be able to resist me."

"I have a lot of self control."

His lips brushed against her glossy ones. "No you don't. Not when it comes to me."

"You aren't that hot."

"Yeah I am."

He pressed his lips against hers. A few moments passed and he pulled away. "No your not." She whispered kissing him again

--

Derek and Burke finished getting ready quickly in similar clothes as Mark. They wore different shades of jeans and different colored polo shirts. Burke's was dark green, and Derek was red. Meredith had already gotten to her mother's house and had been there waiting for Mark, Derek, and Burke for awhile when they finally showed up.

"Mommy, can I please ride with Mer?" Dennis begged his mother.

"Mom, seriously, it's fine." Meredith said.

"You mean you don't want to drive Mark, Derek, and Burke?" Carol asked with amusement in her voice.

"No. Not really." Meredith shook her head trying not to show the smile.

"Fine, you can drive Dennis, but you're also driving Burke and Mark. Derek can ride with us." Ellis sighed.

"Thanks, Mom." Dennis cheered.

Meredith giggled giving her brother a high five. "Come on, Den." She walked into the living room. "Sloan, Burke, your mothers are making me drive you." She rolled her eyes as the two guys groaned. Dennis followed her onto the porch where they stood and waited for the adults and Derek to get into the car.

"Where are we headed?" Meredith asked her mother as she stepped onto the porch.

"McAllister's." She answered. Meredith just nodded and let her mother and Carol pass. Mark and Burke stepped out and glanced at Meredith who just gave them a nod. She grabbed her keys as Richard locked the door and headed to the garage. She pulled the car out of the garage and pulled the passenger seat forward for Dennis to get in while Burke and Mark argued over who got the front seat and Richard pulled the adult's car out of the driveway.

"Just get in." Meredith sighed annoyed at the fight. Burke finally gave in and got in the back. Mark took the front seat sending Meredith a small smirk. She rolled her eyes at his childish behavior and began driving.

"Meredith?" Dennis said.

"Yeah?" She glanced in the review mirror for a second before returning her eyes to the road.

"How's Christina?"

Meredith couldn't help herself. She looked in the review mirror at Burke's face just as he became interested in the conversation. "She got to Beverly Hills okay. She isn't looking forward to going to fundraisers and stuff like that with her mother and stepfather. But other than that she's fine."

"Good. Christina's nice to me."

"You're about the only one she is nice to."

"She taught me how to get out of doing work."

Meredith giggled. "You shouldn't listen to things Christina says, Den. She makes a living on manipulating people."

"Okay, Mer."

Meredith glanced at Burke. "She might come back for a few days when her parents are in Florida for a fundraiser."

She watched as his eyes perked up and chuckled to herself as she pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant.


	27. Not Going To Work

As always, Meredith ended up driving Mark, Derek, and Burke to the restaurant

They pulled up in front of a restaurant and climbed out of the car at the same time their parents and Derek did. They walked in and checked in with the hostess for their reservation. The hostess led them back to their table. Meredith settled in a seat in between Dennis and Nina and across from Mark. He flashed her one of his infamous smirks. Rolling her eyes, she picked up the menu that was set in front of her. This interaction didn't go unnoticed by Carol and Nina, but neither said a thing just smiled to themselves. The waitresses who were taking care of the large party came by took their order, brought their drinks, and left again.

"So, son, what did you do today?" Carol asked Mark.

He fought off a smile as he shrugged. "Nothing."

"What about you, Meredith?" Nina asked nonchalantly sipping her water.

"Just hung around after I dropped Christina at the airport."

"You're in the Bahamas and you kids just… lay around?" Jane asked.

"No, we went to beach." Derek protested gesturing him and Burke.

--

The rest of dinner went by uneventfully. Meredith tried to ignore the looks between Nina and Carol while trying to keep from showing she was actually enjoying sitting across from Mark. He would make faces or give her his adorable smile or his McSteamy smirk when nobody was paying attention. Dinner was finally over and Richard insisted on paying the bill while everyone put in a couple dollars for the tip. The air was slightly cool when they walked out.

"Um, mom, can you drive Derek, Mark, and Preston home?"

"We don't have anymore seats, why?"

"I have something I've got to do."

"Can't you take them with you?"

"We don't want to be dragged around the city." Derek interrupted.

"It'd take a few hours, but I can drop them at the house." She sighed as she pulled out the phone to text someone.

"Good." Ellis said before climbing in the back of the SUV and waited to help Dennis into his seat.

Dennis raced over to Meredith and hugged her. "Goodnight, Mer."

"Night, Dennis." She said leaning down to kiss his cheek. He turned and walked back to the car.

"Get in." She sighed annoyed. After watching her parents' car disappear, she slipped into the driver's seat. Derek was sitting next to her in the passenger seat. Starting the car, she started out of the parking lot and turned the opposite direction as her parents.

"This is the wrong way." Derek protested first.

"I know." She rolled her eyes without looking at them.

"You know? Where are we going?" Burke asked.

"We're going a different way to accommodate all of are needs. You need to get home. I need to get where I need to get." She drove past a short strip of buildings lit up with neon lights and street lights. She turned into an ice cream place and turned off the car. "Stay here." She slipped out of the car taking the keys with her knowing that they would drive off without her if they had the chance. Walking up to the window, she gave the young boy a smile. "Hi, can I get two scoops of chocolate ice cream in a waffle cone with chocolate sprinkles?"

"Sure." He replied as she turned and walked back to the car.

"This was your big emergency?" Mark said as she walked to Derek's side of the car. He looked at her oddly as she reached down to the glove box, opened it, and pulled out a manila envelope that didn't look to be too stuffed. Then, she popped the trunk, pulled out a large brown bag, and wordlessly shut it again. By the time, she walked back to the window her ice cream was ready.

"Is Marcy there?" She asked.

"Yep." The young boy turned around. "Marcy." He called back at a young blonde haired woman. Marcy looked up at Meredith and raced to the back door. Soon, she appeared in the parking lot instantly engulfing Meredith into a hug.

"Thank you so much for coming." She cried.

"Your welcome." Standing back, Marcy sniffled as Meredith opened the envelope and pulled out a wad of money. "This is two thousand, okay? It's not much, but it should suffice until I can get more."

Tears were now coming down her cheeks as she shook her head. "It's too much, Mer."

"No it's not." She promised. "These are for them." She picked up the bag and pulled out a stuffed animal. "There's something for each of them."

"This is too all too much."

"Marcy, you have to take it."

She sniffled and nodded as she hugged her close again. "You're amazing."

"I'll come by later this week."

"Oh, um, I almost forgot. They have something for you." She scurried back into the building and soon returned carrying a manila envelope and a paper plate of brownies and cookies covered with a piece of plastic wrap.

"Thank you." She hugged her again. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah."

"Tell them that I love them."

"Thank you so much, Mer. We love you, too."

She smiled and walked back to the car. She put the envelope and the plate of cookies on her lap. She held her almost gone ice cream cone in one hand as she turned on her car. Waving to Marcy, she started to make her way out of the parking lot.

"What?" She snapped. They had been staring at her as if waiting for her to talk since she got back in her car.

"You just gave the woman two thousand dollars." Burke pointed out.

"So?"

"Is she like your drug dealer?" Derek said.

She looked over at him and glared. "Does it look like I'm a druggie?" She nearly yelled.

"I wouldn't know." He shrugged.

"I don't use drugs, Asshole. What I do with my money is none of your business."

The rest of the way back home, they didn't say anything. Meredith finished her ice cream cone and drove in silence the rest of the way. She pulled up to the house, grabbed the envelope, cookies, and her bag, and got out of the car. She unlocked the door as the guys waited on the stairs. She stepped in and slammed the door before they could come in. She considered locking it, but instead she trudged into the kitchen. She heard the door open as she sat down at the bar. Pulling out a cookie out, she took a bite and opened the envelope. She pulled out the contents out and laid them across the bar. Three colorful cards covered in glitter stared back at her. They each had her name written in shaky writing on the front. There were a couple drawings of butterflies and houses in the envelope as well. Also, there was a Polaroid picture of Marcy and three children. One sat in a wheelchair slightly slumped over with a breathing apparatus up his nose. An IV hole sat beside him with one tube running into his stomach, and one into a needle in his arm. The two twin girls smiled at the camera with their blonde hair in pig tails and matching clothes. She smiled and moved the picture to the side. Standing up, she turned to get some milk from the fridge to see Mark standing there.

"Sorry about Derek and Burke." He said quietly moving from the doorway.

"I don't care about them." She sighed and walked to the fridge.

"They were out of line." She just nodded as she retrieved the milk, poured a glass, and returned it to the fridge. He wrapped his arms around her waist, but she moved out of his grasp before he could kiss her. "So I'm saying sorry for them."

She looked down at her glass. "I don't think this is going to work."

"What is going to work?"

"This." She gestured herself and him. "Being friends or kissing or whatever this is."

"What? Why not? I thought we were having fun."

"We are… We were." She sighed. "Your friends are never going to let this happen. And you're never going to turn on your friends. And I don't want you to. I don't want you to stand up for me and lose them. Even if neither of us are looking for a relationship… but whatever this is going to always come with consequences, and I'm not ready to let you lose your friends over a fling. It's not worth it. I'm always going to be six years old, and you're always going to be eight years old." She gave him one last sad glance, grabbed the plate of cookies and the milk, and walked out.

"Meredith…" He sighed as he turned to look at her, but she had already managed to leave the kitchen. Walking over to where she previously sat, he looked down what had previously been stuffed into the envelope that haphazardly lied on the counter. His eyes zoned in on the picture. Though he recognized the woman in the picture as the one from the ice cream place earlier that evening, he wasn't sure who she or the kids could be. Sighing, he tried to shrug off the wonder and the feeling of hurt that he was trying so hard to deny was there.

_**--**_

_**Marcy and the mystery three kids will play into the story. I didn't randomly waste a chapter or anything.**_


	28. Marcy And The Kids

It was nearly midnight when she snuck out of her room. Quietly, she tip-toed down the stairs and into the kitchen. Opening the freezer, she grabbed a half empty tub of Ben and Jerry's. She unlocked the back sliding and slipped outside. The breeze was chilly sending a small shiver down her spine. She sat down in on of the chairs by the table.

Why did she have to tell Mark it wouldn't work? Now she felt like something had gone all wrong.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the sliding glass door opened. She turned to see Mark walking out and shutting the door behind him.

"Hey." He said quietly as he sat down on another seat on the other side of the table.

"Hey." She said back in the same tone. She ate her ice cream as he just stared at her. "I know what you're thinking?"

"You do?" A smile broke on her face.

"You want to know who Marcy and the kids are."

"Yeah, I do."

She sighed. "Ice cream?"

"Sure." He shrugged and she handed it to him.

"I met Marcy when I was here over the summer two years back. She had dropped out of college in her first year because she was pregnant and her boyfriend promised to take care of her even thought she wanted to go to law school. I was just finished up with high school, and we ended up sitting beside each other in a coffee shop. She was crying and naturally I asked if she was okay. She nodded, but then a phone call came. It was her bank. She cried and pleaded. After she hung up, I asked if she were okay again. She dumped on me. Her fiancé had gotten in bed with his secretary, and she had walked in on them in bed two months after she had their twin girls. She had forgiven and tried to forger for the sake of their girls and one son. Their son, who was four at the time, was born with a defect and made him more susceptible to disease. Four months later, their son, James had been diagnosed with brain cancer, and her fiancé ran off with his secretary. She had been hit rock bottom. Her ex-fiancé wasn't helping to pay for her children, and without a college degree, she couldn't get a great job. I felt bad and gave her my number. We hung out until it was time to leave. The night before I left, she took James to the doctors. I watched the girls for her. She came back in tears. The doctors said James had become terminal. She didn't have any money to get half the things he needed for at home care. I gave her fifteen hundred before I left. A few months later, I came back for two weeks. James had taken a turn for the worse. He didn't have much function in his limbs and was forced to use a wheelchair, feeding tube, and pretty much constant IV. I've been helping to support her and the kids ever since."

He stared at her dumbfounded. She was going into her second year of college. The most important thing other than books she was supposed to be using her money for was playstation and big screen TVs. Yet, she was nearly supporting a whole family out of the good of her heart. He was shocked and proud at the same time.

"That's… amazing." He said quietly.

"I do what I can for them." She replied before removing her eyes to look around the yard.

"Meredith…" He spoke after a few moments.

"I still don't think we would work."

"Why not?"

She sighed and stood up. She leaned over and kissed him light and sweet. "You know why." She whispered.

She turned and walked back into the house. He sighed and watched her go.


	29. Give Us A Try

He had been laying there wide awake for nearly two hours. He couldn't keep his mind from returning to Meredith no matter how hard he tried. He even went as far as to think about every fling he had with different girls from Laura Faller in the eleventh grade his two-week long fling with Kelly Gibbs a month ago. But somehow he ended up doubting everything he ever thought about them as he compared them to Meredith.

It was one forty-five in the morning when he heard the door open. He shifted in bed hoping that Burke or Derek, which ever had decided to bother him, would think that he was sleeping. The door shut, and he rolled onto his back thinking they had left. Unfortunately, he was wrong. He heard a click but wasn't sure from what then footsteps. He pulled himself up onto his elbows and looked around even though it was pitch black. Within seconds of feeling the bed creak, someone's lips met his.

"_This better not be Burke or Derek!"_ His mind yelled. But the more he realized how familiar the soft lips felt against his, he found himself kissing back. He felt her hands on either side of his body, and her knees pressed into the bed around his waist. His hands wrapped around her as their kiss became more frantic. Her hands moved from where they were cupped around his chin to the bottom of his shirt.

When she pulled back a cocky grin appeared on his lips. "I thought you said you didn't think this wouldn't work…"

"I did." She pulled at his shirt as he sat up and lifted his arms. "Doesn't mean we can't try." When it was completely off, her lips met his again.

--

She glanced at the clock and let out a tired sigh. It was three in the morning, and she hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. Mark was in and out of consciousness. His fingers were slowly playing with her hair. And her head was rested on his chest listening to the steady beat of his heart. She didn't want to pull away from his warm embrace even though she knew she had to. Taking on last deep breath of his scent, she sat up and looked down at him. His eyes popped open, and he gave her tired glance.

"Where are you going?" He mumbled trying to pull her back to her spot on the bed.

"I have to go to my room." She sighed.

"Why?" He pouted.

"Derek and Preston will be awake soon. They can't walk in here and find us after we had sex."

"Why not?" He continued to pout.

"Because then they'll be really mad at you." She ran her hand through his hair and kissed him. "I'll see you later."

He gave her one last pleading look as she slipped out of bed and gathered her clothes. After giving her one last kiss, he watched her naked form slip out of the room.

_**--**_

_**I know this was a super short chapter, but people were worrying about the end to their secret relationship. I wouldn't really do that! :-)**_


	30. Boyfriend!

"Hey." He whispered in his husky morning voice as he wrapped his arms around her. She smirked at him through the bathroom mirror.

"Hey."

He pushed her freshly dried hairs off her shoulders and kissed her collarbone. She moaned as his lips traveled to the nape of her neck. She turned around, wrapped her arms around his neck, and captured his lips with hers. He lifted her onto the counter top and sandwiched himself between her legs.

"Where are your friends?" She mumbled between kisses.

"Downstairs." Reluctantly, she turned the side and panted. Without skipping a beat his lips moved to her neck, she intertwined her fingers in his hair as he moved his hands to the hem of her sundress pushing the dress up on her legs.

"Mark…" She panted having to her lip as hard as she could as his hands moved up and down her thighs. "We can't…"

"Yes we can." He replied as his lips found hers again. It took all her self control to shut her legs around him keeping him from touching her any further.

"No we can't." She sighed.

He sighed angrily as he moved from between her legs. She pushed her skirt down and watched him pace. "What's the big deal if they do find out?" He said in a low angry voice.

"They won't see it that way."

"What does it matter if they get pissed off?'

"You've known them you're whole life Mark, and you've actually been friends with them that whole time." She tried to explain.

"But…" He let at an aggravated sigh as he tried to search for the right words.

She hopped off the counter and stopped him. He looked at her as she cupped his face and kissed him lightly on the lips. When she pulled back, she gave him a soft smile.

"For now, they can't know." He opened his mouth to object. "Until we define what ever this is."

He sighed and nodded. Giving him a quick kiss, she turned and walked out.

--

At about noon, she decided to go to the beach. Her parents, Dennis, and Derek's, Mark's, and Burke's parents would be joining her later. She wasn't sure if Derek, Mark, and Burke would also be coming or not. She laid out her towel and pulled her sundress over her head. Lying down, she shut her eyes allowing the sun to warm her body.

It wasn't fifteen minutes until she felt someone hovering over her. Scrunching up her nose, she groaned quietly. Rolling onto her back, she put her sunglasses on and sat up. Blinking a few time to get used to the light, she looked over at the person. A muscular man was standing over her with a smirk playing is lips. Discreetly rolling her eyes, she sighed.

"Can I help you?" She asked allowing her annoyance to show through her voice.

"Yes you can." He smirked ever more as he plopped down in the sand. "What's a pretty lady doing out here on this beach alone?"

"Sunbathing." Her voice sounded completely annoyed.

"It's a shame whenever someone as pretty as you has to lie here all alone. It's a dangerous world. Someone might come up and try to take advantage of you."

"I can handle my own."

"I just want to make sure." He smiled. Meredith looked around and noticed Mark, Derek, and Burke walking towards her carrying chairs for their parents who followed behind them. Dennis and her parents walked behind the group. "I'm Sam."

"And I'm taken." She smiled.

"Where is your boyfriend?"

She turned her head and nodded towards Mark. "Right there."

A look of embarrassment crossed his face as he stood up and walked away. She smiled and turned towards Dennis who was quickly approaching.

"Who was that Mer?"

"Just some jerk." She told him as she stood up. Then it hit her, she had just called Mark her boyfriend!


	31. The Definition Of Us

After the incident at the beach, she managed to avoid Mark for an hour by playing in the water with Dennis. Ellis called them back up the beach to eat some sandwiches that Jane had prepared, and she reluctantly followed her bother up the beach. Mark winked at her as she approached which she pretended to have not seen. Richard offered her a towel which she gladly took and wrapped up in. She then got involved in a conversation with the parents and managed to ignore any smirks and gestures Mark sent her way. She hoped he wouldn't catch on or take offense to her sudden change in demeanor, but when she finally caught glance of his inquisitive gaze, she knew her ignorance towards him hadn't been quite unnoticeable enough. She brushed it off and finished eating before standing up again.

"I'm going to head back to the house." She announced glancing at Mark.

"Are you okay, Meredith?" Carol asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have a few things to take care of today."

"Okay. Does anyone else want to head back now? We're going to stay for a few more hours." Carol told the three guys and Dennis. Dennis shook his head and happily continued with his sand castle. Derek and Burke, who were helping Dennis, declined as well, but Mark looked hesitant for a second.

"I think I'm going too."

"Whatever." Meredith said with indifference hoping her parents or anyone else wouldn't question her lack of resistance in the situation. They didn't and allowed them to trudge up the beach. Meredith stayed ahead of him and told herself it was just to throw of any suspicion their parents might have to what they would do once they got home. But at the same point she had a nagging feeling that it had to do more with what she had told that guy on the beach. Either way, he didn't catch up with her until she was at the car and putting her beach bag in the trunk.

"Hey." He sighed with a smirk.

"Hey." She replied but didn't look over at him as she shut the trunk. The ride home was silent, and as soon as she pulled the keys out of the ignition she was out of the car and heading towards the house. He followed slightly perplexed by how quickly she left him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"You seem like you're avoiding me."

"I'm fine. I just…" She sighed. "I'm going to take a shower."

With that she walked up the stairs. He heard the bathroom door shut a moment later. After a few moments of contemplating, he followed. Without hesitation, he quietly walked into the bathroom and began stripping his clothes off. When he pushed the curtain back, she let out a yelp and covered herself with her arms. A small smirk played his lips as he stepped in, pulled the curtain shut, and press his lips against hers. At first, she didn't react then welcomed the kiss as he pushed her back against a wall.

--

They didn't get dressed for a long time after getting out of the shower. They lied in her bed wrapped in each other's arms. They didn't talk. They just lied there lost in their own thoughts. His fingers played with the wet ends of her hair as she drew circles on his toned stomach. They both knew they should part ways and get dressed as to not throw suspicion on themselves when Derek and Burke returned from the beach at any moment. But they stayed as they were in each others' arms.

"Should we talk about this or something?" Meredith said quietly speaking more into his chest.

"What's there to talk about?" He asked without pausing his fingers movement through her hair.

"This morning we decided we had to… define us." She said unsurely. "I don't know how to do that."

"I'm not sure either."

She sat up a little tucking her feet underneath her. Biting her lip, she wasn't sure exactly want to say. "Earlier, at the beach, I told this guy that you were my boyfriend." She quickly admitted still unsure if she should have. A smirk appeared on his lips as he pulled her back down on top of him.

"Then it already seems as though you've defined us."

She giggled as he kissed her neck then planted a kiss on her lips. She looked down at him intertwining her fingers with his as his other hand moved down her bare back causing shivers to run down her spine. "So you're my boyfriend?" She clarified.

He kissed her again as he rolled on top of her. "Yeah, I'm your boyfriend." He told her between kisses.


End file.
